Ich plus Du istgleich NIE WIEDER!
by Majani
Summary: Ja gut, du wärst damals fast wegen mir draufgegangen, aber das ist doch noch lange kein Grund für SIEBZEHN Jahre zu verschwinden! -- Oh... ist das dein Sohn...? / Kakashi x Rin aka OC; Uchiha-Revival im Nebenbei
1. Keep your hands off my mother!

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört kein Naruto, nichts von allem

_Genre: _Comedy / Romantik

_Warnings:_ beknackte Dialoge, überspitzte Charaktereigenschaften und jede Menge Verwirrung

_Summary: _Sie sind ein Dream Team gewesen - aber nach dem sie beinahe wegen ihm gestorben wäre, verschwindet sie spurlos. Nach siebzehn Jahre kommt sie nach Konoha zurück - mit einem Sohn im Schlepptau - und jeeeder Menge Komplikationen.

_A/N: _Zu allem Folgenden gibts eine Vorgeschichte. Eigentlich wollte ich irgendetwas Kitschiges mit Sasuke schreiben. Aber irgendwie gibts schon so viele kitschige Sachen mit ihm, deshalb hab ichs gelassen. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt hat eine Freundin von mir vorgeschlagen, dass ich ihr ja ne Geschichte schreiben könnte. So ist dann die Idee gekommen... und hab meine gleich miteinfließen lassen (nur etwas ins Lächerliche gezogen XD)

Ursprünglich habe ich die Geschichte nur für sie geschrieben. Aber nach dem sie SO ausgefallen ist (ich lass es jetzt mal offen), wollt ich sie dann doch online stellen. Vielleicht lachen ja noch ein paar drüber, genauso wie sie und ich. Auf jeden Fall kommen deshalb hie und da Dinge vor, die nur sie versteht. Ich werd das dann aber nach jedem Kapitel klären :) vielleicht kommt der Witz dann ja doch noch rüber.

Meine Freundin heißt übrigens Ina - in der Geschichte ist sie teils Rin - es passt einfach sehr gut. Aber selbst den Fakt zieh ich durch den Kakao. Na wie auch immer :) Lest selbst.

* * *

**1.**** Kapitel - Keep your hands off my mother! **

Konoha. Wie lange war es jetzt schon her? Begannen nicht viele Tragödien mit einer Rückkehr in die einstige Heimat? Mit viel Glück hörte ihre hier auf. Was dachte sie da überhaupt?

Ein eigenartiges Kribbeln meldete sich in ihrem Bauch, während sie die Stadtgrenze überschritt und in Richtung Zentrum ging. War es die Sehnsucht? Die Melancholie oder einfach nur das Zeichen, dass sie bald ihre Tage bekam?

Es nervte eine Frau zu sein. Nicht nur deswegen.

Verbissen blieb sie bei einer Straßenecke stehen. Vor ihr tat sich der Markt auf, der um die frühe Uhrzeit schon erstaunlich belebt war. Das Kribbeln war stärker geworden. Sie atmete aus und gestand es sich endlich ein.

Sie hatte verdammt noch mal Angst. Angst ihn wiederzusehen. Ihm hier zu begegnen. Bei ihrem nichtvorhandenen Glück war er bestimmt nicht auf irgendeiner Mission unterwegs oder lungerte für ein paar Tage im Wald herum. Nein, er würde ihr garantiert über den Weg rennen und dann würde sie ihm ein paar Antworten schuldig sein.

Da gab es ein paar Dinge, die vielleicht für Verwirrung stiften könnten. Wenn man vom Teufel dachte. Plötzlich landete jemand leichtfüßig neben ihr. Sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, freute sich nur tief drinnen irgendwo, wie lautlos er geworden war. Er war so talentiert, wie sein-

„Man, das Dorf schaut aus wie das Nuttenviertel von der letzten Stadt! Sowas von heruntergekommen und dreckig und überall STINKT es! Was wollen wir noch mal hier??" schnauzte er schlechtgelaunt. Für zwei Sekunden hatte sie sich noch gedacht, wie anziehend er mit den grauen, widerborstigen Haaren und den feinen Gesichtszügen wirkte. Seine Launen machten jede Ästhetik wett.

„Hast du gerade meine Heimatstadt als Nuttenviertel bezeichnet, Inu??" rief sie und zog ihm eine über. Mit Tränen in den Augen hielt er sich den Kopf und schob die Unterlippe vor. Sie seufzte theatralisch. Nun kam das große Geschmolle. Im nächsten Moment war er fortgeprescht. Sie sah ihm hinterher, wie er in der Menge des Marktes verloren ging. Ihr war klar, wieso er solche Abneigungen gegen diese Stadt hatte. Aber auch sie konnte die Vergangenheit nicht mehr verändern.

Nachdenklich schritt sie weiter. Unterbewusst wich sie jedem Menschen um wenige Millimeter aus. Sie mochte Berührungen nicht. Hatte sie nie. Nur von einem und dem lief sie hoffentlich nicht über den Weg. Jetzt waren ihre Gedanken schon wieder bei ihm stehen geblieben. Sie verdrehte die Augen, blieb bei einem Stand hängen, der gebratenen Tintenfisch anbot. Ihr Blick glitt weiter und blieb an der Ecke stehen. Da war noch immer dasselbe Geschäft. Ramen. Wie oft waren sie darin gesessen und hatten Nudelsuppe geschlürft. Einmal hatte er sie eingeladen. Das letzte Mal.

Ihre Beine trugen sie von selbst zu dem Vorhang, hinter dem sich die Bänke und die Theke befanden.

Sie schob den Vorhang beiseite, stierte hinein. Gefror. Sämtliche Haare standen ihre zu Berge, ihre Augen rissen weitauf. Augenblicklich war sie um die Ecke geflüchtet, atmete tief ein uns aus, als wäre sie gelaufen. Wieso sie. Wieso immer sie??

Vielleicht konnte sie sich noch irgendwie aus der Atmosphäre ziehen. Aber zuerst musste sie ihren Jungen finden. Ihr Blick huschte über die Menge. Normalerweise fielen seine drahtige Statur und der graue Haarschopf sofort auf. Sie fand jemand, auf den diese Beschreibung passte. Nur war es nicht ihr Junge.

„Kennen wir uns?" Er hatte noch immer denselben Schlafzimmerblick. Momentan sah er genauso blöd aus der Wäsche, wie sie. „Ina, bist du's?" Ihre Augen fuhren hektisch hin und her. Irgendein Fluchtweg? Hier hin, dort hin? Nein, nirgends. Scheiße! Sie saß in der Falle.

„Nein, ich bin wer anders, der mir nur ihr Gesicht implantiert hat. Und jetzt muss ich los", antwortete sie und versuchte direkt an ihm vorbei zu kommen.

„Du bist also wirklich wieder hier", erwiderte er und vertrat ihr wie selbstverständlich den Weg. „Wie kommt's? Nach all der Zeit?" Er hatte lässig die Hände in die Hosentasche gesteckt und musterte sie auf eine so unverschämte Weise, dass ihr ganz heiß wurde.

„Ich hab vergessen die Tür abzusperren",

„Ja? Vielleicht hast du ja Glück und in den siebzehn Jahren hat's nie einer bemerkt", grinste er. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen - Ihre Lachmuskeln zuckten, aber sie versuchte es mit einem Zähnefletschen zu vertuschen. Sein Lächeln fiel wieder. „Spaß beiseite. Was führt dich hier her?"

„Geht's dich etwas an?" blaffte sie offensiv. „Ich bin dir nichts schuldig. Also lass mich vorbei",

„Wenn du mir sagst, wohin du es so eilig hast?"

„Ich muss zur fünften Hokage", knurrte sie geschlagen. „Und jetzt tschüss", Eben dachte sie, sie hätte sich an ihm vorbeigeschlängelt, als er ihre Hand ergriff und sie zurückzog. Der Kontakt ließ ihr Herz ausschlagen. Für zwei Sekunden kamen Erinnerungen in ihr hoch, die den Schweiß in ihr ausbrechen ließen. Augenblicklich fiel ihr Inu ein. Hoffentlich kam er nicht gerade JETZT auf die Idee, ihr den Schlag irgendwie heimzuzahlen.

„Willst du nicht noch ein wenig bleiben und wir reden über alte Zeiten?" Kakashis träge Stimme holte sie zurück. Sie fand sich ihm viel zu nahe wieder. Mit roten Ohren riss sie sich aus seinem Griff, trat jedoch nicht weg.

„Das mit uns ist vorbei. Hab ich das nicht deutlich genug gesagt, damals?" Er legte den Kopf zurück, als müsste er angestrengt nachdenken.

„Ja… ich erinner mich an diesen herzerwärmenden Abschiedsbrief: Vergiss mich und wehe du hast irgendeine nach mir", Diesmal konnte sie nichts gegen ein gehässiges Grinsen tun. Das war schon sehr genial von ihr gewesen. Trotzdem. Hatte er es denn eingehalten? Sie spürte einen Stich in ihrer Brustgegend, als ihr kurz die Vision von einem anderen Mädchen in seinen Armen kam.

„Und? Warst du wirklich so blöde?"

Er begann langsam: „Um ehrlich zu sein-"

„Du lügst doch!" schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. „Und selbst wenn, _ich_ hatte meinen Spaß! Unzählige Männer und so. Boah, also das waren die besten Jahre meines Lebens", lachte sie mit der Nase im Himmel. Plötzlich durchbrach ein Schrei die Stille.

„Weg da, du Arschgesicht!" Sie hätte es sich ja denken können. Er schneite immer herein, wenn es am günstigsten war. Inu schubste sie zurück und stellte sich mit gezückten Kunais vor ihr in Verteidigungssposition. „Wehe du krümmst ihr auch nur ein Haar, du alter, bekackter Pseudo- Pirat!" Inu spuckte ihm die Worte ins Gesicht. „Mal ehrlich, was is'n das für ne dämliche Art sein Stirnband zu tragen??"

Kakashi schlug einmal die Augen auf, hatte seine Pose kein bisschen verändert. Er hob den Blick über den Jungen und fragte sie: „Und das ist bei deinen besten Jahren herausgekommen?"

Sie lief krebsrot an. Warum konnte Inu nicht einmal so etwas wie Taktgefühl aufweisen? Damit versetzte sie ihm zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag eine Kopfnuss.

„Wofür war das denn?" blaffte er sie an. „Ich wollte dich beschützen vor diesem _Perversen_!!"

„Er ist nicht pervers! Wie kommst du überhaupt auf sowas!" blaffte sie zurück.

„Weil er dieses rosa Buch liest, das du mir immer verboten hast!" Er hielt ihr das Buch hin, auf dem in Glitzerlettern Flirtparadies stand. Ungläubig wechselte ihr Blick von dem zu Kakashi, der sich keiner Schuld bewusst war.

„Darf ich dir vorstellen. Dein Ersatz für mich", erklärte er und hatte es mit einer Bewegung wieder in der Hand. Inu starrte perplex auf seine leeren Finger. „Ich habe eingehalten, was du mir gesagt hast", fügte er im beiläufigen Ton hinzu. „Ich hätte es auch ohne deine Anweisung getan",

Er wandte sich um und ließ sie wie im Regen stehen.

Das hatte einen Nerv getroffen. Konnte es sein? Nach all der Zeit? Nein. Und wenn er was anderes meinte? Hatte sie vielleicht doch nicht eine Chance- oder. Nein. Was wenn er.

„Mama! Mama, verdammt! Wer war das??" holte Inus Stimme sie zurück.

„Kakashi… ich war mit ihm in einer Gruppe…" murmelte sie monoton.

„Der schaut aus, wie n verdammtes Weichei! Pah und so was wird Ninja? Da komm ich ja locker durch", schnarrte Inu gereizt. „Soll der dir nur wieder zu nahe kommen. Den mach ich platt, wie nichts!" Sie blinzelte und sah zu ihm hinunter. Seine Fäuste waren geballt, sein Körper angespannt.

Inu. Ihr kleiner Tobenai Tori. Er hatte ihr ganzes Leben über den Haufen geschmissen.

* * *

A/N: Wuah! Erstes Kapitel :) Ist meine Freundin nicht ein wundervoller Charakter (sie ist wirklich so... nur vielleicht nicht ganz so extrem... obwohl - manchmal schon... lalala)

Tobenai Tori heißt übrigens Flugunfähiger Vogel - Ich hab nach einen Namen gesucht, der irgendwie Ähnlichkeiten mit Kakashi hat (Vogelscheuche übersetzt)

Und zu guter letzt - Ich komme aus Österreich. Es KÖNNTE sein, dass mein Dialekt hie und da durchsickert ;)

Hoffe es hat schon ein wenig Spaß gemacht!


	2. Einen Gefallen und 'n bisschen Geld

Disclaimer: Kein Sasuke, kein Kakashi, kein Naruto - gehört alles dem großen Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**2.Kapitel - Einen Gefallen und 'n bisschen Geld**

Nachdem sie sich von ihrem Schock vom Zusammentreff mit Kakashi erholt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum eigentlichen Ziel ihrer Reise - Weswegen sie überhaupt hergekommen war.

Das Gebäude der Hokage war nicht besonders groß und schon gar nicht besonders auffällig. Im Prinzip wie jedes andere. Auch die Innenausstattung sah nicht gerade so aus, als würde hier die wichtigste Person von Konoha leben. Eher die Bescheidenste.

Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wie es früher ausgesehen hatte - Als sie selbst noch Aufträge angenommen und ausgeführt hatte. Von Hokage dem Dritten. Seinen Tod hatte sie nur am Rande mitbekommen. Zu der Zeit war sie wahrscheinlich am anderen Ende des Landes gewesen.

Nun war sie hier. Inu ging neben ihr her, zwinkerte und schnalzte mit der Zunge, wann immer ein Mädchen vorbei kam.

„Du wartest hier", wies sie ihm an, als sie vor einer großen Holztüre stehen blieb. Inu verdrehte demonstrativ genervt die Augen und ließ sich auf eine Bank daneben fallen. Missmutig verschränkte er die Arme und schob das Kinn vor. Sie verkniff sich einen sarkastischen Kommentar und trat ohne zu Klopfen ein.

Tsunade sah noch jünger aus, als sie es von verschiedensten Bildern kannte. Keine einzige Falte im Gesicht. Und das obwohl sie fünfzig Jahre zählte.

„Und wer sind sie?" fragte sie verwundert, noch immer halb über ein Dokument gebeugt.

„Der Retter in der Not?" erwiderte Ina zynisch und schlenderte hinein. Unverblümt sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Es war vollgestopft mit Büchern und Schriftrollen. Eine Landkarte nahm die gesamte rechte Wand ein. Es waren Kreise darauf eingezeichnet.

„Oh, dann müssen sie wohl Rin Tori sein, oder?" Sie legte die Feder vollends beiseite und richtete sich auf.

„Man nennt mich Ina", murmelte sie mit einem Seitenblick und widmete sich wieder der Karte. Mit wenigen Blicken erkannte sie, dass es schlecht um Konoha stand. Sämtliche Pfade zu anderen Städten waren mit roten Punkten versehen.

Tsunade wunderte sich nur kurz über den Mangel an Zusammenhang zwischen dem richtigen und dem Spitznamen und kam dann direkt zum Thema.

„Sie sind tatsächlich der Retter in der Not. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie trotz der Umstände hier her gekommen sind",

„Jaja, nett, erfreut, blabla. Weswegen bin ich denn nun hier", Sie wandte sich von der Karte ab zu der Hokage. Diese wurde ernst.

„Ich habe eine Krankheit",

„Na, wunderbar, dass Sie zufällig der begabteste Sanitäter Ninja im Land sind",

„Ich kann diese Krankheit nicht heilen. Es steht nichts darüber in den Büchern. Ich bin mit meinem Latein völlig am Ende…", Sie gönnte sich einen kurzen Augenblick der Machtlosigkeit. „Und hier kommen Sie ins Spiel. Ich weiß, dass Sieie auch zum Sanitäter Ninja ausgebildet worden sind. Es steht nicht viel über Sie…" Ihre Hand legte sich auf eine dünne Mappe am Rande ihres Schreibtisches. „Aber genug, um zu wissen, dass Sie sich in dem Gebiet auskennen… ich hätte gehofft, dass sie in den letzten Jahren der Reise vielleicht neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen haben… die mir helfen könnten",

Zwei Sekunden schätzte Ina die Situation ein. Sie hatte ein Problem damit, Menschen zu berühren. Das war einer der Gründe, warum sie es in ihrer Karriere als Kriegssanitäter nie weit gebracht hatte. Es hatte immer nur bestimmte Menschen gegeben, denen sie helfen hatte können. Und einer von ihnen war ihr treu geblieben.

Moment. Sie hob wieder den Kopf.

„Und?" fragte Tsunade hoffnungsvoll. „Könnten Sie sich die Krankheit wenigstens ansehen?" An dem scheiterte es ja. Es blieb nicht beim Ansehen. Egal. Sie musste es tun. Für Inus Zukunft.

„Ziehen Sie ihren Mantel aus", nickte sie mit dem Kopf und kam um den Tisch herum. Tief durchatmend stellte sie sich hinter den Hokage und hob die Hände.

Sie zitterten, als sie sich die Bandagen, die sie vor unnötigem Körperkontakt schützten, abnahm. Sie versuchte ihre innere Ruhe zu gewinnen, sich auf das Wichtige zu konzentrieren.

Ihre Handflächen blieben millimeterweit vor dem Rücken der Frau schweben. Sie konnte die Wärme spüren, auch die Kälte der Krankheit. Sie musste schon sehr fortgeschritten sein. Die Professionalität überkam sie und ohne zu Zögern legte sie ihre Hände auf die weiche Haut.

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihre Energiebahnen für sie sehen, schaute sich im Körper der Frau um und verlor immer mehr die Zuversicht. Am Ende hatte sich ihr Gesicht zur Gänze verdüstert. „Sie können sich wieder anziehen", murmelte sie und rollte ihre Bandagen wieder um die Hände.

„Und? Was… heißt das?" fragte Tsunade stockend. „Ich weiß, wie schwerwiegend die Krankheit ist. Ich will nur wissen - kennen Sie einen - Weg?"

„Natürlich kenne ich einen Weg", verdrehte sie ungeduldig die Augen. „Mit wem glauben sie denn, dass Sie sprechen?"

Sie ging durch den Raum, während sie erneut ihre Möglichkeiten abwog. Gehen, bleiben. Gehen, bleiben. Bleiben. „Ich habe dieses Jutsu schon vor langer Zeit entdeckt", fing sie nun mit belegter Stimme an und fuhr dabei gedankenverloren über die Buchrücken in einem Regal neben ihr. „Es wird sie vollkommen regenerieren… so dass sie getrost noch ein paar Jährchen hier regieren können",

„Und was ist der Haken?" Ina lächelte freudlos.

„Mein gesamtes Chakra wird draufgehen. Diese Kunst ist eigentlich lebensgefährlich. Deshalb kennt sie auch so gut wie keiner, beziehungsweise hat sie schon zu den Akten gelegt. Aber ich habe es schon einmal geschafft, sie so zu regulieren, dass ich nicht dabei umgekommen bin…"

Ihr Finger blieb bei einem Buch halten. Der Anfangsbuchstabe des Titels fing mit K an. Ja, sie hatte es schon geschafft. Vor siebzehn Jahren. Für ihn.

„Was heißt das jetzt genau?" Ihr Finger schwebte noch kurz über dem Titel, bevor sich ihre Hand zu einer festen Faust ballte. Ungeduldig fletschte sie die Zähne.

„Das heißt, ich werde ihre verdammte Operation machen. Was denn sonst? Sind Sie taub, oder was?" herrschte sie sie an. „Ich muss nur vorher ein paar Besorgungen erledigen. Das ist alles. Können Sie mit Verlaub noch solange warten?" fragte sie im äffenden Ton. „Wenn nicht, tut's mir leid. Aber ohne diese Dinge, werden Sie vielleicht leben und ich aber draufgehen und entschuldigung vielmals, aber das fände ich doch ein bisschen ungerecht",

„Nein. Natürlich können sie diese Besorgungen noch machen", bemühte sich Tsunade wieder um einen höflichen Ton. „Ich kann Sie auch für die Reise ausrüsten und Ihnen Geld mitgeben",

„Ach ja…" Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte Inas Lippen. „Wie sieht es mit der Belohnung aus?" Verwundert hob Tsunade den Kopf. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Waren Sie nicht einmal ein Ninja von Konoha?"

„Ja. Na und?" Es lag unausgesprochen in der Luft, dass sich jeder Ninja von Konoha eigentlich geehrt fühlen müsste, einem Hokage das Leben zu retten. Aber mal ganz ehrlich. Mit Ehre wurde man auch nicht satt und konnte keine Zukunft finanzieren.

„Das heißt… Sie wollen Geld?"

„Yepp", nickte Ina. „Geld und… einen Gefallen",

„Was für einen Gefallen", fragte Tsunade sofort argwöhnisch.

„Keine Sorge. Es wird im Rahmen des Möglichen liegen. Nicht etwa wie, bringen Sie Konoha endlich mal den verschissenen Frieden oder machen sie die letzten siebzehn Jahre rückgängig. Nein… es wird etwas Mögliches sein", Zwei Sekunden beäugte die Hokage sie noch skeptisch und nickte dann schließlich.

„Und wie wird dieser Gefallen aussehen?" Ina pfiff aus und schlenderte durch den Raum.

„Ich hab noch keine Ahnung. Aber es ist immer gut, wenn ein Hokage in der Schuld bei einem steht", grinste sie.

„Das stimmt wahrscheinlich", Tsunade ließ sich zu einem Lächeln hinreißen. „Nun… wie lange werden sie für ihre Reise brauchen?"

„Zwei, drei Tage. Höchstens vier. Ich brauche eine bestimmte Pflanze. Sie wächst nicht weit von ihr", Ina blieb vor der Landkarte stehen. „Um genau zu sein… hier", Sie tippte mit dem Finger auf einen Pfad, der mit roten Punkten bespickt war. „Kurz vor Armaga",

„Gut. Dann nehmen Sie hier den Zettel. Gehen Sie hinunter zu meinen Assistenten, die werden Ihnen Proviant und Geld geben. Außerdem eine Unterkunft. Ich schätze, Sie wollen erst morgen aufbrechen, hab ich Recht?"

„Sie sind ja eine ganz Schlaue", erwiderte Ina im alten Zynismus und schnappte sich mit zwei Fingern den Zettel. „Nun denn", Sie bewegte sich zur Tür und legte die Hand auf den Knauf. Eine Sekunde überlegte sie über einen angemessenen Abschied. „Kratzen Sie mir ja nicht ab, klar?" Damit ging sie.

* * *

A/N: Wie's jetzt wohl weitergehen wird? Wird sie Kakashi wiedersehen - wird sie's ihm sagen und wenn ja, wie wird er reagieren? Und verdammt, wo bleibt das Uchiha-Revival?!


	3. Ich will dich nackt mit ohne Kleidung!

Disclaimer: Kein Naruto. Noch nicht.

A/N: Der Titel kommt ausnahmsweise nicht im kapitel selbst vor. ich steh nur auf diese wendung "mit ohne" die kinder (und komischerweise erwachsene) häufig verwenden :D MIT OHNE! whatever. Tribüne frei für Sakura und Inu!

* * *

**3. Kapitel - Ich will dich nackt mit ohne Kleidung sehen**

Sakura ging durch den Gang, auf dem Weg zu ihrem Sensei Tsunade. Etwas ließ sie stutzen. Auf der Bank neben dem Zimmer saß ein Junge. Vielleicht so alt wie sie. Er fiel durch seine lässige, breitschultrige Position auf und den non-chalanten Blicken, die er den Mädchen zuwarf, die an ihm vorbei gingen. Durch die wirren, grauen Haare, die durch einen Wirbel nach rechts vom Kopf abstanden, kam er ihr seltsam bekannt vor.

„Hey Mädchen! Ich hab meine Adresse vergessen, kann ich deine haben? Wow, ich glaub ich hab meine neue Traumfrau gefunden! Bleib mal stehen… kennen wir uns nicht irgendwoher? Ahja, du siehst aus wie meine nächste Freundin", Die Mädchen gingen entweder augenverdrehend gar nicht auf seine Sprüche eingehend oder zwinkernd und kichernd weiter.

Egal welche Reaktion kam, er sank danach immer selbstzufrieden zurück auf die Bank.

Nachdem sich das Schauspiel mehrere Male in verschiedenen Variationen abgespielt hatte, seufzte sie geschlagen und ging auf ihn zu. Er war eben dabei, zwei Mädchen hinterher zu pfeifen, als sie neben ihm stehen blieb.

„Ist gerade jemand drinnen?" fragte sie. Er zuckte zusammen. Für einen Moment war die aufgesetzte Lässigkeit verschwunden. Im nächsten hatte er die Augen schon wieder halb geschlossen und eine Augebraue spielerisch angehoben.

„Die haben sicher noch ne Weile zu tun. Willst du derweil ein paar Abenteuer erleben?" Sie verzog argwöhnisch das Gesicht. „Gleich um die Ecke sind die Toiletten", Er nickte mit dem Kopf. „Du darfst es dir aussuchen. Herren oder Damen?"

Ihre Faust zuckte. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen setzte sie sich neben ihn und atmete erst mal tief durch. „Ich hab wohl echt Glück", meinte er. „Von all den Mädchen setzt gerade DU dich zu mir. Ich könnte mir keine bessere wünschen", Der Satz an sich war so süß, dass sie rot wurde. Aber die Art wie er sie damit anlächelte, ließ ihr nun endgültig die Hand ausrutschen.

Er kippte vorn über. „Woah, das tat weh", Er versuchte sein Grinsen zu halten. „Gut, dass ich auf temperamentvolle Mädchen stehe",

„Kannst du nicht einfach still sein?" fragte sie verbissen, da es ihr erneut in der Hand juckte.

„Kannst du nicht einfach zugeben, dass du Schmetterlinge im Bauch hast? Dass du es in Erwägung ziehst…" Er rutschte doch tatsächlich näher. „Mit mir… um die Ecke zu gehen?"

„Nicht mal in meinen schlimmsten Albträumen", knurrte sie und stieß ihn mit einer Bewegung von sich und die Bank herunter. Seine Beine hangen zuckend in der Luft.

Er ließ nicht locker. Im nächsten Moment saß er schon wieder neben ihr.

„Ich mag diese Hard-to-get Methode. Da geht es im Nachhinein noch leidenschaftlicher zu", Zu ihrem Leidwesen kamen ihr wirklich die verschiedensten Bilder hoch. Ihr Kopf wurde knallrot. „Außerdem bin ich ein vorzüglicher Jäger. Wenn du willst-" Sie hatte ihn am Kragen geschnappt und dicht an ihr Gesicht gezogen.

Mit Grabesstimme knurrte sie: „Wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hältst, mach ich dich dem Erdboden gleich",

„Alles was du willst, meine-" Ihr Herz blieb stehen, als er plötzlich den Kopf neigte und die Augen schließen wollte. Der Moment wurde unterbrochen, als die Tür aufknarrte. Mit einem Sprung war Sakura auf den Beinen. Doch es war nicht Tsunade, sondern eine andere Frau.

Mitte dreißig mit langen braunroten Haaren, die ihr über die Schultern fielen. Auf ihren Wangen klebten zwei Pflaster. Ihr ganzer Körper war ab dem Hals entweder mit Kleidung oder Bandagen bedeckt. Die blauen Augen musterten sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

„Komm, Inu. Wir suchen uns eine Unterkunft", sagte sie und ging ohne auf ihn zu warten los. Angesprochener Inu verlor zum zweiten Mal seine übertrieben lässige Macho-miene und wurde zum schmollenden Jungen.

„Aber wieso?? Ich war eben dabei sie zu knacken!!"

„Sah eher nach ner Anzeige wegen sexueller Belästigung aus",

„Überhaupt nicht. Sie wollte mich küssen!"

„Inu. Kein Mädchen mit einem Funken Geschmack würde dich küssen wollen",

„So kannst du doch nicht über mich reden! Ich bin dein SOHN!"

„Wieso musstest du mich daran erinnern… der Tag war eben noch so schön", Die Frau ging unbeeindruckend den Gang entlang, während Inu mit großen Gesten auf sie einredete. Doch anstatt die Treppen zum Ausgang zu neben, sprangen sie beim nächsten Fenster einfach hinaus.

Sakura blieb verwundert an ihrer Stelle stehen und sah ihnen nach. Eigenartige Familie. Eine Bewegung aus dem Raum vor ihr gewann ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Oh! Sensei! Geht es Ihnen gut??" Sie beeilte sich zu ihr hinein zu kommen. „Ich habe ihre Medizin und das Öl. Darf ich es Ihnen einmassieren?"

„Ja, das wäre sehr hilfreich", meinte Tsunade abgespannt und ließ abermals ihren Mantel fallen.

„Wer waren denn diese Leute eben?" fragte Sakura und schüttete sich etwas Flüssigkeit in die Hände. Tsnuade beugte sich vor, verschränkte die Finger ineinander und legte die Stirn hinein.

„Das war Rin Tori. Sie hat ihre Ninjaausbildung hier in Konoha angefangen… gemeinsam mit deinem Sensei Kakashi. Die zwei waren ein unglaubliches Team. Haben viele Aufträge, die eigentlich für mehrere Jounins gedacht waren, zu zweit gemeistert… Aber sie hat ihre Ausbildung während des Krieges abgebrochen und ist durchs Land gezogen. Ich habe sie hier her gerufen, weil sie schon damals eine unglaublich gute Sanitäterin war. Hat mit den wenigen Mitteln, die ihr zur Verfügung gestanden sind, wahre Wunder vollbracht… wenn noch einer eine Idee gehabt hätte, wie man mich heilen könnte, dann wäre es sie gewesen…",

„Und? Hat sie eine?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie zögert. Zwar hat sie ja gesagt, aber sie wollte noch vier Tage etwas suchen… vier Tage Bedenkzeit. Es ist ein gefährliches Jutsu, das sie anwenden will",

„Welches Jutsu, Sensei", Sakura hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne und horchte auf.

„Dai Bebi Dai – No Jutsu", sagte sie mit düsterer Stimme. „Mit diesem Jutsu kann man einen Menschen, der im Sterben liegt, vollständig heilen. Allerdings braucht man für diese Kunst soviel Chakra, das man es selbst nicht überlebt. Oder zumindest hat es bis jetzt noch keiner überlebt… aber sie sagt, sie kennt einen Weg",

„Sie scheint sehr weise zu sein",

„Weise aber unberechenbar", korrigierte Tsunade seufzend und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich hoffe, ich kann mich auf sie verlassen. Sie ist die letzte Hoffnung, die wir noch haben", Sakura rief sich noch mal das Bild von dieser Rin in den Kopf. Sie hatte wirklich nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend ausgesehen. Eher unnahbar und kalt.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Tsunade machte nicht einmal Anstalten, ihren Oberkörper zu bedecken. Kakashi kam bei der Tür herein. Sein Stirnband über beide Augen gezogen.

„Ihr habt gerufen, Hokage?" fragte er und blieb im geraumen Abstand zu ihrem Schreibtisch stehen. Sakura grinste breit bei seinem ernsten Anblick und der im krassen Gegenzug stehenden Augenbinde.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, Kakashi. Du wirst dich ja noch an deinen Schüler Sasuke Uchiha erinnern, oder?" Sakura erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Ihre Augen rissen auf.

„Ja, der ist nach dem Kampf gegen seinen Bruders vor zwei Jahren nicht mehr aufgetaucht",

„Genau. Ich habe einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt um eine Person ausfindig zu machen. Bei dieser Mission hat einer meiner Leute einen Auftrag aufgeschnappt. Er stammt von der Akatsuki", Sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Und lautet: Vernichtet den restlichen Uchiha-Clan",

„Tja. Da haben sie ja nicht mehr viel zu tun", meinte Kakashi frohlockend.

„Wir werden das nicht zulassen", erwiderte Tsunade unbeirrt. „Ich will, dass du Sasuke hier her nach Konoha bringst. Wir werden ihn beschützen",

„Und wie genau soll ich ihn finden? Er könnte auch so gut wie tot sein", Bei den leichtfertig ausgesprochenen Worten zog sich Sakuras Herz zusammen. Nein. Das durfte so nicht sein.

„Er lebt", Sofort schlug es freudig aus. „Wir haben ihn in Armage gefunden. Du, als sein Meister, wirst ihn überzeugen und sicher hier her bringen", Eben wollte Kakashi zustimmen, als Sakura ausrief: „Ich will mit! Sensei, ich bitte Sie!!" Sie lief vor den Schreibtisch und breitete die Arme aus: „Sasuke bedeutet mir unglaublich viel. Ich… ich will auch dabei sein und ihn hier her zurückholen. Hier her… nach Hause. Verstehen Sie? Bitte!"

Tsunade taxierte sie mit einem ernsten Blick, wechselte zu Kakashi. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, als hätte er den Blick bemerkt.

„Du kannst gehen. Aber bringe dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr. Haben wir das verstanden? Ich habe dich sicher nicht fünf Jahre umsonst ausgebildet!" erklärte sie mit strenger Stimme.

„Natürlich nicht, Sensei. Danke für ihre Erlaubnis", Sakura verbeugte sich mehrere Male und ging dann wieder um den Tisch herum, um ihre Massage zu beenden. „Eure Mission startet morgen",

„Wer hätte das gedacht", meinte Kakashi, als würde er zu sich selbst reden und ging aus dem Zimmer. „Hat er diesen Kampf also doch überlebt", Sakura grinste entschlossen. Ja. Sie würde Sasuke wieder nach Hause bringen. Zu ihr.

* * *

A/N: Soso, Sasuke kommt ins Spiel! Und sieht so aus, als ob die sich wiedersehen werden. Kann ja nur ein Desaster werden :D Bei Inas rasender Feindseligkeit Kakashi und Inus betörender Zuneigung Sakura gegenüber ;) Nächstes Kapitel bald! Reviews sind immer willkommen :)


	4. Der am Belämmersten dreinschaut

Disclaimer: Kein Naruto für mich. Alles für Kishimoto. (hello moto lol)

A/N: Kurzes Kapitel für zwischendurch :) Ich update übrigens anscheinend alle vier, fünf Tage. Schade, dass keiner was schreibt. Aber zumindest schaun ein paar Leute hie und da mal rein ;) viel spaß beim wortlosen kommentieren!

* * *

**4. Kapitel - Der, der am belämmertsten dreinschaut**

Kakashi hatte es sich eben auf einem Dach gemütlich gemacht, um sich einer dampfenden Portion Ramen hinzugeben, als er Besuch bekam.

„Sie??" ertönte eine Stimme. Verwundert sah er auf. Vor ihm stand der Junge von heute morgen. Inas Sohn. Abermals fiel ihm das praktische Gewand des Jungen auf. Eine Jacke mit vielen, verschieden großen Taschen. Ein Gürtel an dem alles von der Zahnbürste über die Wasserflasche bis zu Kunais aller Art hang und eine kurze Hose, die wohl genauso wärmen, wie auch Luft lassen konnte.

„Kennen wir uns?" erwiderte er ruhig und wandte sich wieder seiner Suppe zu.

„Natürlich! Sie sind dieser Perverse, der meine Mutter angegraben hat! Können Sie sich nicht an mich erinnern??" fuhr der Junge auf.

Kakashi hielt kurz inne, sah in den Himmel und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Sie sind nicht nur pervers, sondern leiden auch noch an Alzheimer! Sie Volltrottel!"

„Was machst du hier auf den Dächern?" erwiderte Kakashi und blies den Dampf weg. Zwei Sekunden war der Junge hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte er sich auf keinen Fall auf ein zivilisiertes Gespräch mit ihm einlassen und andererseits hielt ihn doch etwas bei ihm.

„Ich will jetzt niemanden sehen", meinte er schließlich patzig.

„Tja… mit deiner Mutter ist es nicht leicht, was?" Wieder warf der Junge ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Er beruhigte sich langsam, brach schließlich die Barriere.

„Leicht ist noch gar kein Ausdruck", murrte er.

„Sie war schon immer ihr eigener Typ. Aber das weißt du wahrscheinlich eh am Besten",

„Ja… ich meine…" Er schien neugierig zu werden. „Kennen Sie meine Mutter?"

„Kann man wohl so sagen", nickte Kakashi, rollte sich seine Gesichtsmaske herunter und schlürfte eine Portion Nudeln ein. „Wir haben zusammen gekämpft", Sofort ballte der Junge wieder die Fäuste.

„Das ist so verdammt unfair", Er stapfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Jeder darf kämpfen. Jeder macht diese verdammte Ninjaschule. Nur ich verrotte. Und wieso?" Er äffte in hoher Stimme: „Du hast doch keine Ahnung von Krieg. Lern erst Mal essen, dann können wir weiterreden. Wenn du schon über deine eigenen Füße stolperst, wie willst du dann ein Ninja werden?"

Unwillkürlich musste Kakashi glucksen. Ja. Das klang eindeutig nach Ina. „Man, ich hab's so satt. Und heute? Ich dachte, wir kommen hier her nach Konoha um ihn zu suchen. Aber nein, wir ziehen morgen schon wieder los. Manchmal denke ich, sie hat die Suche schon aufgegeben. Und mir erklärt sie immer irgendwas von Disziplin und Durchhaltevermögen. Pah…"

„Wen sucht ihr denn?" Er bemühte sich um einen beiläufigen Ton.

„Na meinen Vater!" Der Junge schnalzte mit der Zunge und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. „Er ist irgendwann nach meiner Geburt abgehauen oder verschwunden, was weiß ich – und jetzt suchen Mama und ich ihn. Schon mein ganzes Leben lang",

„Hast du ein Bild von ihm? Vielleicht kenne ich ihn ja",

„Nö. Nichts",

„Wie willst du ihn dann erkennen?"

„Meine Mutter meint, ich soll nach dem Ausschau halten, der am Belämmertsten dreinschaut. Der ist es dann", Wieder musste er leise lachen. Ina hatte sich wohl nach all der Zeit kein Stück geändert. Nachdenklich rührte er mit seinen Stäbchen in der Suppe. Der Junge hatte sich auf seine Arme zurückgestützt und beobachtete ihn derweil von der Seite. „Wieso sitzen Sie eigentlich hier oben? Sind Sie auch auf wen sauer?"

„Nein. Aber ich mag das Gefühl der Überlegenheit. Ich hab die Übersicht über den ganzen Markt und alle Menschen und die wissen es nicht einmal",

„Man…" Der Junge warf ihm einen trockenen Blick zu. „Sie sind wohl ein ganz perverser Psycho",

„Ich nenne es Ehrlichkeit. Man muss zu sich stehen",

„Ja?" Wieder schien der Junge etwas zu überlegen. Er musterte ihn intensiv und nahm sich dann ein Herz. Als würde es ihn überhaupt nicht interessieren, meinte er: „Wissen Sie… ich habe das Buch schon oft gelesen. Wirklich oft. Ich kenne es praktisch auswendig. Aber… könnte ich mir mal… ihre Version von dem Flirtparadies anschauen? Vielleicht ist sie ja anders, als meine",

Kakashi lachte in sich hinein. Amüsiert grinsend holte er das rosa Buch aus seiner Hosentasche. Die Augen des Kleinen leuchteten auf.

„Tust du eigentlich immer das, was dir deine Mutter verbietet?" fragte er.

„Nein, aber meine Mutter behandelt mich wie einen Fünfjährigen, der noch denkt, dass Kinder vom Storch kommen und dass sich Mädchen und Jungs rein gar nicht voneinander unterscheiden. Aber entschuldigung mal. Ich bin SECHZEHN! Ich hatte schon zig Freundinnen und hab mit denen rumgemacht, wie nichts. Sie sollte endlich mal einsehen, dass ich erwachsen geworden bin",

„Tja dann", Kakashi blätterte durch das Buch, fand sein Lesezeichen und wollte es herausholen, als ihm plötzlich der Junge über die Schulter schaute. Der bewegte sich ja ganz schön schnell. Und so lautlos.

„Hey, was ist DAS denn?" Als er sich noch über die Behändigkeit des Jungen wunderte, hatte sich dieser schon das Bild geschnappt. „Das sind ja SIE und meine Mutter… aber…" Kakashi hatte mit einer Bewegung das Bild wieder in der Hand.

„Hier, lies das", Er warf ihm das rosa Buch hin und hatte ihn damit erfolgreich abgelenkt. Mit einem Daumenschnippen hatte der Junge eine kleine Flamme über seiner Fingerkuppe erzeugt und blätterte damit gierig durch das Buch. Kakashis Blick fiel auf das halb vergilbte Bild in seinen Händen.

Es war in einer Zwischenstation entstanden. Sie hatten eben eine Mission erfolgreich erfüllt. Er hatte wie so oft ihrer beiden Leben riskiert. Sie hatte sich nie darüber beschwert.

Er hatte sie zum Essen eingeladen und sich ein paar Witze über sein Pseudo-Gentlemen-Gen anhören müssen. Aber es hatte ihr gefallen. So sehr sie auch immer den Macker raushingen ließ, so sehr genoss sie es doch, wenn man sie mal wie eine Lady behandelte.

Er hatte es anscheinend nicht oft genug getan. Auf jeden Fall waren sie am Weg dorthin bei so einem typischen Stand stehen geblieben. Schon einmal in Spendierlaune, hatte er dieses Bild von ihnen machen lassen. Sie standen einfach nebeneinander. Ihre Schulter ein bisschen vor seiner, einen halben Kopf kleiner als er.

Es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Auf dem Foto waren sie das Team, das sie all die Jahre lang gewesen waren. Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie ihren Auftrag bekommen. Zwei Tage später war sie für die nächsten siebzehn Jahre aus seinem Leben verschwunden.

* * *

Review?

* * *


	5. Kakashi, der pädophile Kinderschänder

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto für Kishimoto

Was bisher geschah: Ina ist siebzehn Jahre wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Sie kommt zurück nach Konoha und hat noch dazu einen Sohn im Schlepptau. Tsunade - Hokage - hat eine schwere Krankheit und Ina ist bereit, ihr weiterzuhelfen. Dafür muss sie allerdings ein paar Dinge besorgen. Zur selben Zeit bekommt Kakashi den Auftrag, Sasuke zurückzuholen, da dieser angeblich getötet werden soll.

_A/N:_ Als ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe, habe ich noch nicht gewusst, wie es mit Sasuke weitergehen wird. Ich hab nur dunkel etwas von einem Kampf gegen seinen Bruder und so gehört. Bitte um Nachsicht :) und nur zum Hinweis, aber im Titel befinden sich drei Synonyme, was das ganze witzig machen sollte lol

* * *

**5. Kapitel - Du pädophiler Kinderschänder hast es auf Minderjährige abgesehen?!**

„Mum! Können wir nicht wenigstens noch ein paar Wohnungen durchsuchen?"

„Was an ‚wir kommen in zwei Tag wieder zurück in die Stadt' hast du nicht verstanden??"

„Das mit den zwei Tagen", Ina gab ihm eine Kopfnuss und füllte dann weiter ihre Taschen mit Proviant.

„Hey! Was passiert mit den Keksen? Nehmen wir die nicht mit?" Ihr riss der Geduldsfaden.

„Wir kommen wieder zurück, du verdammter Idiot! Wir können sie auch hier lassen! Sie laufen uns nicht davon!"

Nun begann Inu ernsthaft zu schmollen. Mit vorgeschobener Lippe sprang er aus dem Fenster. Sie verdrehte die Augen und murmelte vor sich hin. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht so ausrasten wollen. Es war auch für sie eine ungewöhnliche Situation. An einen Ort wiederkehren.

Inu kannte es überhaupt nicht. Sie waren seit er klein war von Stadt zu Stadt gegangen, nie länger als ein, zwei Tage geblieben. Die meiste Zeit hatten sie sowieso in Höhlen oder im Wald geschlafen. Das Risiko auf Menschen und damit auf ihn zu treffen, war ihr zu groß gewesen. Ihr war klar, dass sie mit den Jahren extremst paranoid geworden war.

Eigentlich Ironie, dass sie nach der jahrenlang Flucht, zu den Ort gegangen war, wo er sich mit der größten Wahrscheinlichkeit aufhielt. Sie war eben nie ganz helle gewesen.

Seufzend hob sie ihren Rucksack und folgte Inu hinaus auf die Dächer. Er saß schmollend auf einer Mauer und stierte auf ein Blatt Papier in seinen Händen. Noch bevor sie neben ihm gelandet war, hatte sie es ihm aus der Hand geschnappt.

„HEY! Das gehört mir! Das geht dich nichts an!" rief er protestierend und versuchte es zurückzureißen. Während sie ihn mit einer Hand weghielt, huschten ihre Augen über die ausgerissene Seite. Es hatte nur ein Blick auf das Bild in der Ecke gereicht und sie wusste, was es war.

„Wo hast du das her", fragte sie mit schneidender Stimme. „Aus irgendeinem Laden?"

„Das ist total egal. Es gehört mir", rief er und langte vergebens danach. „Das gehört zu meiner Privatssperre", Sie unterdrückte den Drang, sich gegen die Stirn zu klatschen.

„Ja, deiner Privatssperre. Ich zeig dir, was ich mit Dingen aus deiner Privatssperre tue", Mit zwei Bewegungen hatten sie das Papier in kleine Teile zerfetzt und ließ diese das Haus hinuntersegeln. „Ich habe dir verboten es zu lesen", sagte sie mit kalter Stimme und sprang weiter.

Inu gab nicht klein bei und sprang ihr hinterher.

„Na und? Du verbietest mir alles was Spaß macht! Kämpfen, Hentai, Süßigkeiten und das alles! Aber ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr! Ich mach, was ich will! Du kannst von mir aus bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst!" rief er. Sie ignorierte ihn, sprang ein Haus hinunter und landete vor dem Waldrand. Mehrere Pfade begannen sich in das Innere hineinzuschlängeln.

Während er weiter auf sie einredete, ging sie hinein und checkte die Lage ab. Die Bäume waren hoch und verästet. Es war ein Leichtes für Gegner, sie hier zu beobachten und zu verfolgen, ohne, dass sie es mitbekam. Ihre einzige Chance war es so leise wie möglich das Gebiet zu durchqueren.

„Kannst du jetzt die Klappe halten?" fragte sie angespannt und sah sich weiterhin um. Die Schatten um sie herum gefielen ihr gar nicht.

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?? Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass ich nie mehr das tun werde, was du sagst! Ich werde mein eigenes Leben führen! Ich werde _glücklich_ sein!"

„Wenn du nicht sofort still bist, wirst du _tot_ sein", erwiderte sie gereizt. Der Unterton in ihrer Stimme besiegte seinen Trotz und auch er begann aufmerksamer zu gehen. Augenblicklich waren seine stampfenden Schritte federleicht geworden. Obwohl sie über getrockntes Laub gingen, gaben sie kein Geräusch von sich.

„Wenn ich besser kämpfen könnte, könnte ich reden, soviel ich will", murrte er leise. „Ich würd einfach jeden platt machen, der uns in den Weg kommt! Ich könnte alle meilenweit von uns entfernt schon hören und sie mit meinen Jutsus einfach wegsprengen! Aber neeeein-",

„Still jetzt!" zischte sie. Ein Schatten hatte sich über ihnen bewegt. Jemand verfolgte sie. Jetzt schon? Sie waren noch kaum fünf Minuten durch den Wald gerannt.

„Du?" erklang plötzlich eine Stimme. Eben als sie ihre Kunais zücken wollte, landeten zwei Gestalten vor ihr. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als Kakashi vor ihr stand. Ihr Blick glitt weiter zu dem Mädchen neben ihm. Das von gestern.

Das konnte es doch nicht sein, oder? Wie nah die zwei beeinander standen. War sie das? War ihr schlimmster Albtraum doch wahr geworden? Hatte er ohne sie weitergemacht?? MIT DIESEM MÄDCHEN?

„So sieht man sich wieder was", strahlte er und kam auf sie zu.

„Du pädophiler Kinderschänder machst mit Minderjährigen rum??" fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an. Verwundert blieb er stehen.

„Was?" Inu starrte geschockt von Kakashi zu dem rosahaarigen Mädchen. Auch dieses hatte den Mund aufgerissen.

„Du Arsch machst mit meiner Freundin rum??" rief Inu, war mit einem Sprung vor Kakashi und riss diesen am Kragen. „Und ich hab dir vertraut!" Er sah an seiner Schulter vorbei zu dem Mädchen. „Wie konntest du mich nur mit diesem alten, perversen Sack betrügen!!"

Kakashi befreite sich, obwohl Inu sich wie wild wehrte. „Also erst mal… es ist ja sehr schmeichelhaft, aber ich und Sakura?" Diese schien eben die Nerven verloren zu haben. Mit leerem Blick stand sie da und versuchte die Vorstellung von sich und Kakashi zu verdauen. „Zweitens. Oh, ihr kennt euch?" fragte er im gespielt, überraschten Ton.

„Sie ist meine neue Freundin!" verlautete Inu und verschränkte die Arme.

„Tatsächlich. Was wird Naruto wohl dazu sagen, wenn er von seiner Mission zurückkommt…?"

„Was willst du hier!" Ina hatte sich wieder gesammelt. Die Erleichterung, dass zwischen den beiden nichts lief, hatte ihre Knie weich gemacht. „Verfolgst du mich etwa??"

„Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich nicht verfolgen, Ina. Das weißt du. Nicht mal die Tiere hören, wenn du kommst", erwiderte Kakashi. Sie errötete unter dem Kompliment, versuchte aber ihre feindselige Miene beizubehalten.

„Hör auf um den heißen Brei rumzulabern",

„Natürlich. Du hast es wahrscheinlich eilig. Sakura und ich sind auf einer Mission. Wir müssen einen Schüler von mir zurück ins Dorf holen. Irgendwer hat's auf ihn abgesehen und -",

„Langweilig", unterbrach sie ihn. „Inu, wir gehen weiter",

„Müsst ihr etwa auch da lang?" fragte Kakashi und sah ihnen nach.

„Wir müssen überall lang, wo du nicht lang musst", rief sie.

„Oh toll, genau meine Richtung", grinste er und ging ihnen nach. Ina sprang eine Weile mit Inu an den Ästen entlang und versuchte so schnell wie möglich weiter zu kommen. Was hatte das Schicksal eigentlich gegen sie, dass es sie zwei nun dauernd zusammen führte??

Sie hatte schon genug Probleme! Wieso hatte sie sich auch noch so aufgeregt bei diesem Mädchen. Es war ganz seine Sache, was er mit wem machte. Sie ging das nichts mehr an! Und trotzdem war das die letzten Jahre ihre größte Angst geworden. Dass er ohne sie weitermachen könnte. Warum war sie nur so scheiß kompliziert.

Plötzlich hatte er sie überholt und sprang rückwärts vor ihr her.

„Sag bloß, du musst auch in Richtung Armaga. Warum denn?" Sie überwand ihren Überraschung und fletschte die Zähne. Eigentlich hätte Inu sich schon längst einmischen müssen. Mit einem Seitenblick erkannte sie, wie er neben diesem Mädchen namens Sakura sprang.

„Hau ab, Kakashi. Wir werden bestimmt nicht zusammen den Wald durchqueren",

„Aber wieso nicht? Es könnte so sein wie in alten Zeiten",

„In alten Zeiten wäre ich jetzt schon längst in Lebensgefahr", Das saß. Er zeigte es nicht, aber sie wusste, dass es ihn traf.

„Auch ich habe dazu gelernt", meinte er. „Die Waghalsigkeit habe ich hinter mir gelassen",

„Gut, dann mach jetzt bei mir weiter und lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Es wäre auch sicherer für deinen Sohn, wenn wir zusammen gehen", bedachte er. „Ich könnte ihn dir ja abnehmen, wenn er dir wieder auf die Nerven geht, hm?" So weit kam es noch. Was bildete er sich ein? Sich jetzt, nach all den Jahren so aufzuspielen! Früher hatte er ja auch nie was getan – und das hatte rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass sie ihm gar keine Wahl gelassen hatte.

„Ich sag dir jetzt was", Abrupt blieb sie auf einem Ast halten. „Ich habe mit uns beiden abgeschlossen, okay? Das ist Vergangenheit. Du interessierst mich kein Stück mehr. Stirb von mir aus. Werd von irgendwem abgeschlachtet. Könnte mir nicht egaler sein. Und dir sollte es genauso gehen. Das mit uns vorbei", Als sie diesmal an ihm vorbeisprang, folgte er ihr nicht.

Zumindest nicht sofort.

* * *

Na? Ina scheint langsam in die Enge getrieben zu werden. Was Kakashi wohl sagen wird. Und wie wird diese Begegnung mit Sasuke ausgehen. Hm hm hm ;)


	6. GänseblümchenVergiftung

_Disclaimer_: Naruto gehört nischt mir... nur die verkorkste Ina und der ambivalente Inu

**A/N:** Aha! Es lesen ja doch einige! Also werd ich nicht aufhören zu posten :) Zwei Kapitel noch,dann kommt Sasukes erster auftritt. wuhuuu :D

* * *

**6. Kapitel____Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich auch mit Gänseblümchen vergiften**

Nachdem Inu erkannt hatte, dass seine Mutter nicht mehr in seinem Sichtfeld war, war er beinahe panisch losgesprintet. In einer Sekunde hatte er Sakura noch mit billigen Sprüchen bezirzt und in der nächsten waren der Ernst und die Sorge über sein ganzes Gesicht geschrieben gewesen.

Irgendwie war er ein bisschen wir Jekyll und Hyde. Kakashi war kurz daraufhin wieder bei ihr gewesen. Früher hatte sie gedacht, er besäße außerhalb eines Kampfes keine Emotionen. Immer das gleiche Gesicht. Diese Ruhe, diese Gelassenheit. Aber nun erkannte sie an Kleinigkeiten, dass er sehr wohl nachdenklich und irgendwie aufgewühlt war.

Als es Nacht wurde und die Gefahr zu groß, dass sie in den Schatten verloren gingen, machten sie in der Nähe der kleinen Familie ihre Lager auf.

Kakashi hatte noch immer kein Wort gesagt, die ganze Zeit über nur seinen Gedanken nachgehangen.

„Sensei", traute sie sich nun doch, ihn anzusprechen. „Wer ist diese Frau? Mit ihrem Sohn?" Verwundert sah er auf, blinzelte kurz und sah dann über seine Schulter, als könnte er durch die drei Baumstämme hindurch zu ihnen sehen.

„Eine alte Bekannte von mir",

„Tsunade hat mir erzählt, ihr habt früher zusammen gekämpft. Im Krieg", Wieder wurde sein Blick gedanken verloren. „Aber dass sie dann nach einer Mission gegangen ist. Stimmt das?"

„Ja… das stimmt", antwortete er.

„Was ist damals passiert?" Er lehnte sich gegen die Mulde des Baumes und stierte hinauf in das Blätterdach.

„Wir hatten diese eine Mission bekommen. Uns einschleichen. Informationen bekommen. Einen wichtigen Mann der Feinde vergiften. Alles innerhalb von zwei Tagen bevor der große Angriff stattfinden würde. Sie wollte die Mission nicht übernehmen. Ich schon. Ich war überzeugt, dass wir die einzigen waren, die es schaffen könnten. Ich war… blind. Obwohl fast jede unserer Mission mindestens eine lebensgefährliche Situation beinhaltet hatte, habe ich nie gezögert erneut unser Leben zu riskieren. Nicht nur meines. Auch ihres.

Wir haben es geschafft, uns einzuschleichen. Aber jemand hat es bemerkt und uns die Informationen stehlen lassen. Als wir dann den Mann vergiften wollten, ist er eingeschritten. Sie haben versucht uns aufzuhalten. Ina wollte die Mission abbrechen und mit den Informationen verschwinden, aber ich wollte sie unter allen Umständen beenden. Unter allen Umständen. Während ich alleine gegen zehn von ihren Leuten gekämpft habe, hat sie ihn vergiftet.

Ich konnte sie alle umbringen. Bin aber während des Kampfes verletzt worden. Um genau zu sein, haben sie mir meinen Bauch aufgeschnitten und ich hatte fünf Meter Darm in meiner Hand. Als sie wieder zu mir kam, war ich schon so gut wie tot. Aber sie hat mich gerettet… mit dem Dai Bebi Dai – No Jutsu. Nach dem ich wieder aufwachte, war sie verschwunden. Einfach auf und davon. Ich habe sie zwei Jahre lang noch gesucht. Obwohl ich es wohl am besten wusste, dass sie nicht gefunden wird, wenn sie es nicht selber will",

„Warum glauben Sie, dass sie Sie verlassen hat?" fragte Sakura, doch Kakashi hob nur langsam die Schultern.

„Das würde ich selbst gerne wissen",

„Aber warum fragen Sie sie nicht? Jetzt wo sie hier ist?" Ein Blick genügte und Sakura erinnerte sich wieder an diese unglaubliche Feindseligkeit von Ina.

„Sie braucht noch ein bisschen Zeit, um sich an mich zu gewöhnen… ich habe siebzehn Jahre gewartet, um sie das zu fragen. Die paar Tage schaffe ich auch noch", Ein Grinsen glitt über seine Lippen. „Ich bin wirklich schon gespannt…"

Inu schlief noch, während sie begann, das Gelände abzusuchen. Sie hatte nicht geschlafen, versucht herauszufinden, wie stark ihre Gegner waren. Sie würde auch die nächsten Nächte nicht schlafen, nicht solange sie in Sicherheit waren. Sie wusste, wo ihre Grenzen waren.

Plötzlich knirschte etwas hinter ihr im Gras. Die Lautstärke machte deutlich, dass es keiner ihrer Gegner war.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte sie kühl, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Äh…" Sakura kam schüchtern näher, die Finger hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt. „Ich… ich bin eine Schülerin von Tsunade. Ich… bin auch ein Sanitäter Ninja und… ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört!" Sie bemühte sich um eine ehrfurchtsvolle, freundliche Stimme. Ina verdrehte die Augen und ging zum nächsten Gebüsch. „Meine Sensei hat gemeint, sie wären die kreativste von allen. Dass sie richtig gut improvisieren können!"

„Im Krieg hast du nichts anderes", erwiderte sie schneidend.

„Ja… das stimmt", meinte Sakura unsicher. „Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mir nicht vielleicht etwas davon beibringen können? Sie können bestimmt Kampfkünste, die niemand sonst kennt",

„Du kannst nichts von mir lernen", entgegnete Ina entschieden. „Außer Mathe, aber da kann ich auch nur den Stoff von meiner Klasse. Und den bring auch nur meinen Freunden bei. Wenn sie noch leben würden. Also… Nein", Ina sprach kurz zu sich selbst, zuckte dann mit den Achseln und bückte sich wieder.

Sakura überlegte kurz, ob das irgendeinen Sinn machte und fuhr dann einfach gefließentlich fort.

„Bitte. Es muss ja nichts Großes sein. Zum Beispiel… wonach suchen Sie? Was kann meine Sensei heilen?"

„Bestimmt nicht das, was ich suche", antwortete Ina trocken. „Aber bitte…" Sie seufzte geschlagen. „Ich suche die _Rosie Krupalijus_", erklärte sie.

„Oh! Aber… aber… die ist doch eigentlich zum Vergiften gedacht", Ina warf ihr abermals einen trockenen Blick zu.

„Man kann alle Pflanzen als Waffe einsetzen. Ich könnte dich sogar mit einem Gänseblümchen vergiften", Sakura zuckte unbewusst zurück. „Aber es ist wahr. Wenn man die Rosie Krupalijus aufschneidet, ist ihr Saft so giftig… der lähmt dein Nervensystem innerhalb von zwei Sekunden. Nach weiteren zwei gibst du keinen Pieps mehr von dir. Aber ich habe eine Methode gefunden, wie man die Wirkung des Saftes umkehrt. Und genau diese brauche ich",

„Aber… Sie haben vorher gesagt, er wird die Hokage nicht heilen",

„Oh, wahnsinn. Du hörst mir zu. Gratulation", murmelte sie im matten Zynismus. „Ich werde das Dai Bebi Dai – No Jutsu anwenden. Davon wirst du kleine Streberin wahrscheinlich auch schon gehört haben. Vielleicht auch, dass man es normalerweise nicht überlebt? Ja, weil man sein gesamtes Chakra aufbraucht. Deshalb brauche ich so viele Hilfsmittel, die mir mein Chakra einsparen, wie möglich. Die Rosie Krupalijus ist schon mal eine Riesenhilfe", erklärte sie. „Aber sie zu finden… ist eine andere Sache. Weißt du, wie sie aussieht?"

„Ja!" rief Sakura stolz aus.

„Gut, dann mach dich mal nützlich",

Inu wachte alleine gegen den Baum gelehnt auf. Blinzelnd sah er sich um und zückte sofort ein Kunai. Seine Mutter war nicht da. Hatten sie sie entführt? Nein! Oder doch?

„Sie sucht ihre Pflanze", durchbrach eine Stimme das Rauschen seines Herzklopfens in den Ohren. Verwirrt wandte er sich um und erkannte Kakashi auf einen Ast sitzend. Das Flirtparadies in seiner Hand.

„Ach so…" murmelte Inu und ließ das Kunai wieder sinken. Sein Blick blieb auf der Waffe halten. Im Zweifelsfalle wusste er nicht einmal, wie er sie richtig benutzen konnte. Es diente mehr zur Abschreckung, als zum Angriff. Vielleicht war das seine Chance. „Sag mal…" Er sah wieder hinauf. „Du bist doch ein Ninja, oder?"

Kakashi hob eine träge Augenbraue und sah dann demonstrativ über seine grüne Jounin-Jacke. Wahrscheinlich wusste der Junge nichts von diesen Auszeichnungen.

„Einer der Besten", erklärte er frohlockend. Inus Blick verdüsterte sich bei der Aufgeblasenheit seines Gegenübers.

„Ich… ich dachte mir", begann er und stierte schmollend zur Seite. „Du könntest mir vielleicht etwas beibringen",

„Hat das nicht deine Mutter getan?"

„Nein! Meine Mutter bringt mir nur irgendeinen Heilschwachsinn bei und wie ich mich am besten verstecke und davonlaufe", fuhr er aufgebracht auf.

„Na, damit hat sie dir ja das Wichtigste beigebracht", erwiderte Kakashi und ließ Inu stutzen.

„Ich will das aber nicht lernen! Ich will eine richtige Ausbildung! Ich will Feinde bekämpfen, durch Länder streifen und Jungfrauen retten!" rief Inu leidenschaftlich. Kakashi machte ein langes Gesicht und meinte dann bedauerlich: „Hm… da werde ich dir wohl nicht helfen können. Ich mache keine Ritter- Ausbildungen mehr",

„Ich will ja auch ein Ninja werden! Lernt man doch überall das Gleiche!"

„Nicht wirklich",

„Werden Sie mir trotzdem etwas beibringen? Nur ein paar Kniffe. So, dass ich ein paar Mädchen beeindrucken kann… und natürlich um mich zu verteidigen", fügte er hastig hinzu. Kakashi seufzte und sah in den Himmel. Der Junge hatte eindeutig ein paar Potenzstörungen. Kein Wunder, bei der Mutter-Dominanz.

Er klappte sein Buch zu und sprang die Äste hinunter bis vor Inu.

„Deine Mutter wird das nicht gutheißen",

„Drauf geschissen! ICH werde es ihr nicht sagen und SIE auch nicht!"

„Tja… dann kann wohl nichts mehr schief gehen", meinte Kakashi und hob die Schultern. Er ließ ihn einige Übungen machen, nur um herauszufinden, wie weit der Junge war. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Inu in einigen Dingen unglaublich fortgeschritten und in anderen total unerfahren war.

Im Zweikampf war er ein Ass, solange man ihn angriff. Wie er es vorhin erwähnte, wusste er sich zu verteidigen und zu verstecken. Durch die Heilungskünste hatte er riesige Mengen an Chakra angelagert. Es war ein Leichtes, ihm andere Künste beizubringen. Wenn Kakashi nur etwas mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, wusste er, dass der Junge sogar das Chidori schaffen könnte.

-


	7. Im Flirtparadies!

Disclaimer: Wie alt ist Naruto eigentlich? ich les es zumindest schon seit über 7 jahren! - äh, achso. mir gehört kein naruto :)

A/N: was geht mit inu ab! na ich würd sagen, er hatte eine harte kindheit ;) zwei kapitel noch, dann wird sasuke auch mit von der partie sein! bin ja gespannt, wie Sakura auf ihn reagieren wird :D

* * *

**7. Kapitel____So steht's im Flirtparadies!**

Ina und Sakura kamen erfolglos von ihrer Suche zurück. Ohne ein Wort sprangen sie an Kakashi und Inu, die eben noch Fische brieten, vorbei. Die beiden löschten das Feuer und waren ihnen augenblicklich auf den Fersen.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Süße", gurrte Inu und sprang dicht neben Sakura her. „Hast du deine zukünftige Schwiegermutter schon lieb gewonnen?"

Sakura wusste, wie immer, nichts auf diese Sprüche zu antworten. Das einzige Problem an der Sache war, dass Inu nun mal verdammt gut aussah. Irgendwie war der Schlafzimmerblick anziehend und irgendwie mochte sie seine Frisur und seine Stimme, auch wenn sie zeitweise viel zu geschmiert klang.

Aber vor allem mochte sie es, wenn diese verdammte Maske fiel und er einfach nur er war. „Ich mag es selbst, wenn du schweigst. Du bist ganz anders, als die anderen Mädchen. Redest nicht soviel unnötiges Zeug. Das schätze ich so an dir", Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie verkniff sich vergebens die Röte und den Drang ihm eine ordentlich drüber zu ziehen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Kakashi, der in einigen Sprüngen Abstand zu Ina sprang. Sein Blick war unentwegt auf sie gerichtet, während sie ihren nur stur geradeaus hielt.

Inu hörte einfach nicht auf zu reden. Wie kommte man in wenigen Stunden, nur soviel Scheiße von sich geben. Und wieso wurde sie ständig rot. Und wieso konnte sie sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als seine Mutter plötzlich eingriff und er wieder ganz der Alte war?

Sie würden hier das Lager aufschlagen. Hier in der Nähe könnte die Rosie Krupalijus sein, die allerdings nur bei Sonnenaufgang blühte. Gerissenes Ding.

Ina befahl ihrem Sohn sich zu waschen. Er stinkte, wie die Pest. Inu weigerte sich natürlich. Dafür kam Sakura auf die Idee im nahegelegenen Fluss ein Bad zu nehmen.

Sie entkleidete sich bis auf ihre Unterwäsche und hockte sich in den Fluss. Sie ließ das kühle Nass über ihre Haut fahren, spritzte es sich ins Gesicht. Das tat gut.

„Hey", Plötzlich trat jemand auf die Steine neben ihr.

„Inu! Was tust du hier!" schrie sie und kreuzte sofort die Arme über der Brust. Doch er hatte ohnehin ein Band über seinen Augen.

„Meine Mutter hat mich erpresst. Ich muss mich waschen", grummelte er und begann seine Kleider abzulegen und ans Ufer zu werfen. Innerhalb von Sekunden stand er nur noch in Shorts da. Sakura sah ihn verdutzt an. Jetzt war der Junge auch noch gut gebaut. Ah, nicht rot werden. Obwohl. Er sah es eh nicht.

Inu stapfte an ihr vorbei und hockte sich an den kleinen Wasserfall neben ihnen. Sie sah ihm zu, während er sich wie ein Affe unter den Achseln wusch. Als er seinen Rücken gegen das Wasser drehen wollte, kam es, wie es kommen musste. Er rutschte aus. Trotz rudender Arme und gurgelnden Geräuschen landete er im seichten Wasserbett.

Sakura konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und kicherte in ihre Hand. „Jaja, mach dich nur lustig", Die Augenbinde war über Inus Gesicht gerutscht. Doch anstatt irgendein Kommentar abzugeben, begann er sie anzuspritzen. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sich eine Wasserschlacht zwischen ihnen entwickelt.

Keuchend gab Inu als Erstes auf und ließ sich halb auf dem Ufer mit den Beinen im Wasser nieder. Sakura setzte sich neben ihn und wrang ihre Haare aus. Noch immer lag ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Sie stierte verstohlen zu ihm hinüber. Inu hatte die Arme hinter seinen Kopf verschränkt und wirkte gedankenverloren.

„Sag mal, Inu… warum musst du dich eigentlich immer so aufspielen?" fragte sie ihn direkt. Er blinzelte und wandte den Kopf zu ihr.

„Was meinst du?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Na, diese dummen Sprüche. Die hast du eigentlich gar nicht nötig, weißt du? Ich finde dich ohne sie viel netter", Er zog die Brauen zusammen, als würde sie nicht mehr richtig ticken.

„Aber ihr Mädchen steht doch auf so was", erwiderte er.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Sie spiegelte seinen Blick.

„So stehts doch im Flirtparadies!" Zwei Sekunden wog sie die Möglichkeit ab, dass er ein schlechten Witz riss. Aber dafür war sein Blick zu ehrlich.

„Das Flirtparadies ist zur Unterhaltung. Es ist nicht die Wirklichkeit", erklärte sie langsam. „Mädchen stehen nicht wirklich auf solche bescheuerten, präpotenten, abgedroschenen Phrasen. Nein… eigentlich so rein gar nicht",

Für ihn schien eine Welt zusammen zu brechen. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sich sein völliger aufgelöster Gesichtsausdruck verflüchtigte und er betrübt wurde.

„Ich hab das schon gewusst", murmelte er auf einmal. „So ist es nicht…"

„Aber wieso hast du es dann getan?"

„Hm…" Ein kleines, freudloses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Seit ich mich erinnern kann, sind meine Mutter und ich von Stadt zu Stadt gezogen. Ich habe viele verschiedene Kinder in meinem Alter getroffen und mit ihnen gespielt… aber noch viel öfter bin ich an ihnen vorbei gegangen und habe gesehen, wie richtige Freunde miteinander umgehen. Irgendwann hab ich kapiert, dass ich das nie haben würde… eigentlich noch viel schlimmer. Die meisten Menschen, denen ich begegnete, vergaßen mich wahrscheinlich schon kurz darauf. Irgendwann werde ich sterben… und niemanden wird es jucken, verstehst du?" Ein Schatten zog sich über sein Gesicht. Er setzte sich auf und verschränkte lose die Arme um seine Knie.

„Der Gedanke macht mir irgendwie Angst. Also… habe ich versucht, den Leuten irgendwie in Erinnerung zu bleiben. Durch diese Sprüche hat es immer gut geklappt. Die Mädchen haben am nächsten Tag noch immer gewusst, wer ich bin. Einige werden vielleicht jetzt noch an mich zurückdenken. Das ist alles, was ich will… ich will JEMAND sein… nicht irgendein Gesicht in der Masse…"

Sakura wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sie verstand, dass sein Nomadenleben tatsächlich nicht viele Freunde zuließ. Ihr wurde klar, dass seine Mutter im Prinzip der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben war. Die einzige Familie, der einzige Freund. Er hatte nur sie und das tat ihr leid, da er eigentlich ein wunderbarer Typ war.

„Warum… ziehen du und deine Mutter eigentlich soviel herum?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Wir suchen meinen Vater", erklärte er und lächelte wieder betrübt. „Aber ich glaube, meine Mutter gibt die Hoffnung langsam auf. Wir sind in den letzten Monaten mehr in der Wildnis gewesen, als in den Städten. Früher haben wir die Wohnungen auch durchsucht. Sie hat sich am Markt umgehört und so…"

„Wie heißt er denn?"

„Das… weiß ich nicht", Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als er selbst merkte, wie eigenartig das war. „Sie… hat es mir nie gesagt", Er sah sie an und schien genauso irritiert, wie sie. „Sie ist immer ausgewichen, wenn ich danach gefragt habe. Eigentlich… eigentlich weiß ich überhaupt nichts von ihm", Er stand wie unter Schock.

Irgendwas war an dem ganzen faul.

„Weißt du, Inu", meinte sie nach einer Weile. „Ich finde dich echt nett. Und zwar so, wie du wirklich bist. Ganz ohne das Macho-mäßige Getue. Ich denke, wir zwei könnten echt gute Freunde. Wie wärs?" Sie grinste ihm zu. Er blinzelte erst perplex und strahlte im nächsten Moment auf.

„Freunde?" wiederholte er.

„Freunde", nickte sie. „Aber nur ohne diese Sprüche, kapiert?"

„Ja, das krieg ich schon hin", Er wandte den Kopf zurück zum Wasser. Sein Körper bebte vor Glück. Aber plötzlich hielt er inne und sah sie wieder an. Er legte den Kopf schief und fragte: „Was macht man als Freund so? Soll ich dir ein Essen machen oder… so… was?"

„Nein, nein", lachte sie. „Freunde passen aufeinander auf und kümmern sich um den anderen. Sie haben zusammen Spaß und reden über jeden möglichen Mist",

„Ah. Hm. Das dürfte ich schon hinkriegen", Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte mit ihm.

Kakashi beobachtete Ina dabei, wie sie ein Abendessen für Inu zubereitete. Als sie ihm einen giftigen Blick zuwarf, ließ er seinen herumwandern und tat so, als würde er sie nicht wahrnehmen.

Wenigstens ließ sie ihn in seine Nähe. Das war schon mal ein Anfang. Er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, wie er früher ihre Kratzbürstigkeit durchbrochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm da einfach egal gewesen. Oder nein. Sie hatten sich irgendwann einfach zusammen gerauft. Es war nicht so, dass sie Menschen prinzipiell abblockte, aber sie überlegte es sich einfach genau, auf wen sie sich einließ.

Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was er verbrochen hatte, dass sie ihn so behandelte, aber es war bestimmt irgendein driftiger Grund, den er mal wieder nicht mitbekommen hat.

„Da", erklang ihre patzige Stimme. Als er sein Auge öffnete und blinzelte, erkannte er, wie sie ihm etwas entgegen hielt. Auch ihm hatte sie etwas zubereitet. „Dein Magenknurren wird uns noch verraten, so laut wie es ist",

Er versuchte einfach die Botschaft dahinter zu hören. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, dass sie abrupt umdrehen ließ. Wahrscheinlich erwiderte sie es.

Schweigend und in einem geräumigen Abstand aßen sie gemeinsam. Als er fertig war, wollte er sich bedanken. Er hielt jedoch inne, als er erkannte, wie müde sie aussah. Sie hatte bestimmt schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Wusste sie etwas von dem anstehenden Krieg von Konoha? Spielte auch keine Rolle.

„Leg dich schlafen", sprach er sie an und blieb vor ihr stehen.

„Als ob Inu sich alleine verteidigen könnte", knurrte sie als Antwort.

„Ich werde auf uns aufpassen",

„Oh ja, du wirst ein AUGE auf uns werfen", Sie grinste über ihren eigenen Witz. Die Müdigkeit ließ alles jedoch sehr mitgenommen wirken. Leise durchatmend fuhr sie sich über die schweren Lider.

„Leg dich einfach für ein paar Minuten hin. Solange wird schon nichts passieren", beharrte er. Sie erwiderte nichts mehr darauf. Er hatte gewonnen. Mit einem Achselzucken zog sie sich gegen einen Baumstamm und schloss die Augen. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden war sie eingeschlafen.

Kakashi sah sie lange an, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, ließ die Erinnerungen an sich vorbeiziehen. Inu und Sakuras Stimmen holten ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen zurück. Mit einem Blick brachte er sie zum Schweigen. Ina brauchte jetzt ihre Ruhe.

Leise schwatzend aßen die beiden ihr Abendessen. Sakura gähnte laut und legte sich in eine Mulde. Inu jedoch hockte sich auf die hervorstehende Wurzel und sah ihr beim Einschlafen zu. Als sich ihre Brust regelmäßig bewegte, warf er Kakashi einen glühenden Blick zu.

„Bring mir noch etwas bei!" flüsterte er inbrünstig. „Zeig mir, wie man DIE hier benutzt!" Er zog seine Kunai hervor. „Und zwar nicht zum Schälen oder Kochen, sondern zum Kämpfen. Ich will damit angreifen!" erklärte er entschlossen.

Kakashi überlegte kurz. Er wusste, dass es Ina nicht recht war. Andererseits hatte der Junge soviel Potential, dass sogar er es für verschwendet hielt, wenn man ihm nicht ein paar Grundlagen beibrachte. Keine Ahnung, was sich Ina dabei dachte, ihn nicht zu trainieren. Es machte, wie so viele andere Dinge, die sich auf sie bezogen, keinen Sinn in seinem Kopf.

Also egal.


	8. Aber bitte mitten in die Eier!

_Disclaimer: _Naruto wird immer abstruser, oder? Froschaugen??? - äh, aber er gehört mir immer noch nicht

_Anmerkung:_ Eigentlich hab ichs ja schon aufgegeben. Aber nach dem Kommentar von fifilia1989 hab ich mich wieder aufgerafft. Ich veröffentlich das jetzt für dich ;) und zwar gleich alles auf einmal. Nicht, dass ich sonst wieder stecken bleib. Hoff, es macht weiterhin noch Spaß!

Ach ja - Meine Freundin Ina hat ne Katze... die heißt Chipsy, ist määächtigst ;) und makiert kontinuierlich die Schuhe im Haus

* * *

**8. Kapitel____Aber bitte mitten in die Eier**

Der Junge begriff so verdammt schnell. Kakashi musste immer wieder ausprobieren, wozu er noch fähig war. Versuchte ihn an seine Grenzen zu treiben. Inu ließ alles mit sich machen, sog jegliche Information in sich auf. Er war ein wahres Talent.

Eben zischten hunderte Bunshin Kunais durch die Luft. Nur eines davon war das Richtige. Kakashi kniff sein Auge zusammen, hatte für eine Sekunde ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und erkannte dann doch die richtige Klinge. Puh, für einen Moment dachte er, der Junge hätte ihn übertroffen. Er bückte sich lässig und ließ den Kunai über ihn hinwegrasen.

Obwohl sie nun schon seit mehreren Stunden trainierten, keuchte Inu nur angedeutet. Er konnte unglaublich gut mit seinen Chakrareserven umgehen. Musste man auch in der Heilkunst. Da hatte Ina wirklich gute Vorarbeit geleistet.

„Was tut ihr da?" Wenn man vom Teufel dachte. Wirklich Teufel. Kakashi blinzelte, als die wildgewordene Ninja auf sie zugestapft kam. „Was tust DU da?" schrie sie ihn an.

„Mama! Ich kann kämpfen!" rief Inu zu allem Überfluss. Anstatt so etwas wie Stolz zu zeigen, zuckte Ina komplett aus.

„Du hast mein Vertrauen missbraucht! Leg dich ruhig hin", äffte sie ihn nach, während sie auf ihn zustapfte. „Ich pass auf Und dann bringst du meinem Sohn solche Künste bei? Sag mal, für wen hältst du dich eigentlich?"

„Für jemanden, der sehr beeindruckt von seinen Kräften ist", antwortete er und hob defensiv die Hände, obwohl er unbeeindruckt blieb.

„Komm ihm noch einmal zu nahe und ich mach Kleinholz aus dir", knurrte sie. „Du wirst ihm nie wieder etwas beibringen, das ich nicht erlauben. TOBENAI TORI! Wir gehen weiter!"

„Aber Mama… ich… Mama?" Mit unglücklich verzogenem Gesicht sah er zu Kakashi, entschuldigte sich mit einem Blick und sprang ihr hinterher. Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Aber offensichtlich war das Richtige relativ.

Wie auch immer. Er würde Ina nicht einfach so gehen lassen, also sammelte er Sakura auf und sprang den beiden hinterher.

Obwohl sie damit gerechnet hatte, folgte er ihr nicht. Inas Zorn verrauchte und verging so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Anstatt der Wut überkam sie Traurigkeit. Als sie die beiden zusammen gesehen hatte, war es so schön gewesen, dass es wehgetan hatte. Sie hatte es sich doch so sehr gewünscht.

So recht verstand sie nicht, warum sie überhaupt so aus der Haut gefahren war. Sie war selbst überrascht gewesen, wie gut Inus Kampfkünste waren. Vielleicht war seine Bestimmung eine andere als die der Heilkunst. Dabei hatte sie so darauf gehofft. Aber es kam ja nie wie sie wollte.

Die Sonne ging mittlerweile wieder auf. Sie machte mit ihrer Suche weiter, während Inu nach ein paar Heilkräutern suchen sollte. Eben als sie sich zum ersten Mal bücken wollte, hörte sie ein Geräusch. War ihr der alte Sack doch gefolgt?

Sofort fühlte sie Aggressionen gegen ihn aufkommen.

„Wie lange willst du mich noch verfolgen, du Idiot? Noch länger?! Dann bitte versuch etwas unauffälliger zu sein! Dich hört ja jeder in einem Umkreis von dreißig Metern!" rief sie in die Richtung, aus der sie das Geräusch vernommen hatte.

„Normalerweise werde ich nicht so leicht entdeckt", erklang da eine fremde Stimme. Anstatt von Kakashi sprang ihr ein anderer Typ vor die Nase. Anhand seines Stirnbands erkannte sie, dass er definitiv niemand aus Konoha war. Er war einer dieser roten Punkte. Der Feind.

Sie überwand ihre Überraschung und wollte ihm etwas Patziges entgegen schleudern, als plötzlich Kakashi und Sakura neben ihr landeten.

„Verschwindet wieder, wenn ihr keinen Ärger wollt", meinte Kakashi ruhig. „Wir sind nur auf der Durchfahrt",

„Von wegen. Ihr habt doch irgendeinen Auftrag. Wie lautet er!"

„Na, dir werden wir es sagen",

„Werdet ihr. Wir werden es schon aus euch herausbekommen", Er zückte etwas. Kakashi blieb unbeeindruckt stehen, hob jedoch verwundert die Braue, als es eine bauchige Pfeife aus Holz war. Eben als er dazwischen gehen wollte, hatte der andere hineingepfiffen. Kein Ton erklang. Nichts.

Egal, was es war. Das hörten nur die. Innerhalb von Sekunden tauchten mehrere von seiner Sorte auf den Ästen auf. Eine Gruppe nahm Kakashi in die Zange, hielten ihm Kunais an den Hals. Einer knurrte ihr zu: „Wenn du uns nicht sagst, was dein Auftrag ist, werden wir ihn platt machen",

„Ja, mach doch", erwiderte sie mit schadenfrohem Grinsen. „Das will ich sehen!"

„Mädchen, du solltest uns lieber ernst nehmen",

„Ina, wir sollten auf sie hören!" rief Sakura dazwischen.

„Tu ich doch",

„Wir foltern ihn vor deinen Augen, wenn du nicht bald mit der Sprache rausrückst!" Sie tat, als würde sie es sich nun doch überlegen.

„Vorschlag: Ich halte ihn fest, während ihr ihn foltert und dann erzähle ich euch alles", strahlte sie. Kakashi verfolgte mit erhobenen Brauen das Schauspiel. Sakuras Kiefer lag am Boden.

„Sie will's also wirklich drauf ankommen lassen. Okay, jetzt schau dir an, wie wir ihn zusammen schlagen!"

„Aber bitte mitten in die Eier, ja? Danke", rief sie und grinste ausgelassen. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es, während sich die Bande um sie herum, wie nichts ärgerte. Sie könnte sie einfach alle mit einem Jutsu platt machen. Kakashi würde hoffentlich soviel Verstand besitzen und das Mädchen aus dem Weg räumen.

Diese Leute waren nicht zu unterschätzen. Mit Kindern ließ es sich am Einfachsten erpressen. Gut, dass sich Inu anscheinend irgendwo versteckt hatte.

„Hey, Mama! Ich hab ne volle coole Blume für Sakura gefunden", Sie resignierte und wollte sich gegen die Stirn klatschen, aber nun hieß es handeln.

„Verschwinde, Inu! Das sind unsere Feinde!" Er sah eine Sekunde lang blöd aus der Wäsche, registrierte, dass da noch andere Menschen um ihn rum waren, kapierte und war schon herum gestürmt.

„Kümmer dich um ihn, Sakura!" rief Kakashi und war im nächsten Moment aus den Fängen der Männer entfleucht. „Lasst euch nicht von ihnen erwischen!!" Sakura nickte und sprang sofort los. Einige der Ninjas machten Anstalten ihnen zu folgen, doch Kakashi und Ina stellten sich ihnen in den Weg.

„Vergiss das mal lieber. Wir sind eure Gegner!" knurrte Ina.

„Tja, dann eben wer anders", Vier von ihnen verwickelten sie in ein Gefecht und noch während sie bedrängt wurde, zischten mehrere Schatten über sie hinweg.

„Scheiße! Kakashi, sie wollen die Kinder!" rief sie ihm zu. Er nickte, während auch er angegriffen wurde. Mit einem Jutsu befreiten sie sich und tauchten Rücken an Rücken am Boden wieder auf. Ohne Worte führten sie dieselbe Fingerzeichenreihe aus, schlugen am Schluss die Handfläche gegen den Boden und riefen: „Geisterbeschwörungs-Jutsuuu"

Im nächsten Moment saß eine große Bulldoge vor Kakashi und stierte mindestens genauso verschlafen in die Welt, wie er. Währenddessen schmiegte sich eine Katze um Inas Bein.

„Chipsy! Du musst Inu retten! Bring ihn irgendwie in Sicherheit!" Die zeppelinartige, weiße Katze mit schwarzen Flecken und unerwartet intelligenten Augen schnurrte darauf: „Aber nur wenn ich danach in deinen Schuh machen darf! Dann riecht er wenigstens wieder ordentlich",

„Von mir aus, darfst du ihn vollpissen, draufkacken und anrammeln, aber jetzt kümmer dich um Inu", herrschte sie sie an. Chipsy hob die Nase in die Höhe, gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden und befahl ihren Kumpanen ihr zu folgen. Kakashis Hunde rasten ihnen mit lautem Gebell hinterher.

„Die werden ihnen auch nicht mehr helfen", grinste ihnen der Typ zu.

„Mach dir nur keine Sorgen. Wir machen sie platt. Gleich nach euch", erwiderte Ina. Mit einem Fingerwink des Ninjas stürzten sich sämtliche Leute in ihrem Umkreis auf sie.

Weder Kakashi noch sie bewegten sich vom Fleck. Mussten sie auch nicht. Sie meisterten die Situation ohne Probleme. Kakashi griff mit Jutsu oder seinen Waffen an und vernichtete nach und nach jeden Angreifer. Ina verteidigte sich und seinen Rücken, ließ keinen einzigen Angriff durch. Sie war wie ein perfekter Schutzschild. Falls ihn etwas traf, war seine Wunde schon im nächsten Moment wieder verheilt.

So gut es auch lief. Sie hatte nicht Unmengen an Chakra und der Gegner war in einer schwindelerregenden Überzahl. Auch Kakashi erkannte das. Ohne irgendeine Absprache stießen sie sich gleichzeitig vom Boden ab und teilten sich in der Luft. Ina warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er nickte.

Sie schmiedeten beide soviel Chakra wie es in drei Sekunden möglich war. Während er tief Luft holte, bündelte sie das Kohlendioxid, das vorhin noch in der Luft schwebte, zu einer riesigen, dunklen Wolke an, die sich über die Gegner legte. Diese kämpften noch immer mit ihren Doppelgängern.

Kakashi spitzte seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger und pustete.

Eine Sekunde war es totenstill. In der nächsten explodierte es so intensiv unter ihnen, dass man den Boden brummen hörte. Ina bemerkte erst zu spät, dass die Leute einen auf Kamikaze machten und im letzten Akt sämtliche Wurfgeschosse ihnen entgegenschleuderten.

Sie hob die Arme vor das Gesicht, machte sich auf viele Schmerzen bereit. Diese blieben jedoch aus. Stattdessen wurde sie von der Druckwelle der Explosion erfasst und gegen einen Baumstamm gedrückt. Rauch zog auf und verklärte ihre Sicht. Was war passiert? Es wurde wieder klar.

Nicht die Explosion hatte sie gegen den Baumstamm gequetscht. Es war Kakashi. Ihre Augen rissen auf. Er hatte jeden Kunai, der sie getroffen hätte, mit seinem Körper abgefangen. Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an.

Es stach in ihrer Brust. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder schwer verletzt sehen. Nie wieder überhaupt verletzt. Alles in ihr schrie danach, ihn zu umarmen und festzuhalten, aber sie war wie erstarrt. Ihre Augen tränten. Vom Rauch natürlich. Was denn sonst.

„Keine Sorge. Ich werd's überleben", murmelte er und sah verschmitzt mit gesenktem Kopf zu ihr auf. Als Antwort erntete er eine Ohrfeige. Man trieb keine Scherze mit ihren Gefühlen! Auch wenn er wahrscheinlich gar keine Ahnung hatte.

„Ich muss Inu finden", erwiderte sie stattdessen, stieß ihn von sich und ließ ihn einfach samt Verletzungen stehen. Erst als er es bestimmt nicht mehr sehen konnte, erlaubte sie sich ihre Gefühle zu zeigen. Verdammt, sie hatte es vermisst. Das Zusammenkämpfen mit ihm. Trotzdem hatte sie Angst gehabt. Dass er je wieder so verletzt werden könnte, wie damals. Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Eine scheiß Angst.

Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun. Aber der Hass und die Aggression blieben aus. Sie war dankbar. Und sie vermisste ihn. So sehr, dass es wehtat.

Kakashi sah ihr hinterher, spürte das Pochen in seinem Rücken, aus dem mehrere Waffen herausstanden. Da hatte wohl ein anderer Junge seinen Platz eingenommen. Gut, dass er so was wie Eifersucht nicht kannte. Er war zu verwirrt darüber.

Sakura und Inu sprangen durch das Geflecht von Ästen, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Versteck.

„Hey, schau mal! Die hab ich für dich gepflückt!" rief Inu ihr zu und hielt die Blume in die Höhe. Sakuras Blick streifte die Pflanze. In ihrem Kopf machte es einen Kurzschluss. Sie riss die Augen auf. Es war die Rosie Krupalijus! Woher hatte er die?

In ihrem Augenwinkel bewegte sich etwas.

„Scheiße, sie verfolgen uns!" rief sie. Inu jedoch blieb locker, checkte die Gegend ab. Mit einem Ruck blieb er plötzlich stehen. Sakura prallte gegen ihn, wurde von seinem Arm gehalten, der sich um sie geschlungen hatte.

„Hier halt das", Er reichte ihr die Pflanze. „Die werden dir nichts tun, versprochen", erklärte er entschlossen und sprang vor. Die Schar von Ninjas stoppte genauso abrupt wie er. Es waren viele. Mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Alle waren sie ausgebildet. Er erkannte die vielen Waffen an ihren Gürteln, spürte ihr bereits geschmiedetes Chakra.

Im Reflex ging er in Verteidigungshaltung. Nicht diesmal. Er würde angreifen, Sakura beschützen. Ohne jegliche Vorwarung stürmte einer vor. Die Art, wie die anderen darauf reagierten, machte Inu klar, dass sie ihn zu dritt angreifen würden. Zwei von hinten, während ein vierter Sakura ergreifen würde.

Der Lock-Ninja erreichte ihn und wollte einfach nur zuschlagen. Inu wich ihm mühelos aus, beseitigte den zweiten, der ihn von der Seite angreifen wollte, mit einem Jutsu und überraschte den vierten, der auf Sakura losgehen wollte, mit einer Reihe von Kunais.

Nur den dritten schaffte er nicht. In Zeitlupe sah er, wie er auf ihn kam. Der Mund aufgerissen zum Schrei. Der ganze Körper loderte in Chakraflammen. Das wars wohl gewesen. Er hatte sich überschätzt. Wie immer. Oder? Nein. Er presste die Augen zusammen, versuchte sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, doch da herrschte nur gähnende Leere.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er von etwas gepackt. Aber es war kein Angriff. Eher eine viel zu große Katze, die ihn mit übertierischer Kraft am Genick gepackt und mitgezogen hatte. Sie landete leichtfüßig neben Sakura.

„Chipsy!" rief er erfreut aus. „Was geeht?"

„Wehe du rührst dich vom Fleck", erwiderte die Katze unbeeindruckt und war schon wieder im Kampf. Ein Hund wütete bereits in einem Knäuel mit vier anderen Ninjas. Die zwei Tiere schafften es innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden die Ninjas zurückweichen zu lassen. Ein paar sogar zur Strecke zu bringen.

Eben wollte Inu erleichtert ausatmen, als die Katze getroffen wurde. Mit einem Fauchen von wegen, dass war's der Junge nicht wert, löste sie sich in Rauch auf. Damit wendete sich das Blatt wieder. Mit einem kräftigen Biss schaltete der Hund den vorletzten Ninja aus, wurde jedoch vom zweiten getroffen. Auch er verschwand.

Mit dem ganzen Blut und so, sah der Gegner verdammt einschüchternd aus. Sakura machte sich zum Kampf bereit, auch wenn ihre Chancen schlecht standen. Das waren Eliteninjas. Sie war noch immer in Ausbildung. Noch dazu eigentlich eine Heilerin. Sie hatte am Schlachtfeld nichts verloren.

Viel zu schnell und selbstsicher bewegte sich der Ninja. Inu schaltete schneller als sie und warf sich zwischen sie und seinem Angriff. Er wurde erfasst und prallte gegen den Baumstamm.

„Ihr seid doch nichts als irgendwelche Rotzgören", knurrte der Ninja und trottete auf Inu zu. Diesen hatte es am Kopf erwischt. Er sah nur noch Sterne, versuchte vergebens sich zu besinnen. Sakura schaltete. Sie kannte keinen Angriff, kein Jutsu, aber verdammt noch mal, sie musste etwas tun, bevor er Inu etwas antun konnte. Ihr Blick ging wirr umher, bis er auf der Blume in ihrer Hand halten blieb.

Inas Worte rauschten in ihren Ohren: _Wenn man die Rosie Krupalijus aufschneidet, ist ihr Saft so giftig… der lähmt dein Nervensystem innerhalb von zwei Sekunden. Nach weiteren zwei gibst du keinen Pieps mehr von dir._

Natürlich. Das war ihre Chance. Sofort ergriff sie ein Kunai, schlitzte die Pflanze auf und schmiss es von sich. Der Ninja, der sich eben über Inu hermachen wollte, wurde voll getroffen. Zwei Sekunden waren seine Augen aufgerissen, zuckten merkwürdig. In der nächsten brach er über Inu zusammen.

„Nein, nein. Nicht! Ich bin noch Jungfrau!" kam es dumpf unter dem Körper hervor. Sakura vernahm es nur halb. Sie war zur erleichtert. Sie hatte es geschafft, nur mit ihrem Wissen. Weil sie aufgepasst hatte. Vielleicht war sie selbst im Angriff ein bisschen nützlich.

„Inu? Inu!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um sich zu fangen und zog den Jungen hevor.

„Er will mir an die Wäsche!"

„Nein, er ist tot!"

„Bin ich dann nekrophil?" Er hatte wohl ganz schön was abgekriegt. Sie lächelte und fuhr ihm über die Stirn, um ihn zu heilen. Schon blinzelte er und sein verklärter Blick verschwand. Sofort fiel er auf die aufgeschlitzte Blume in ihrer Hand. „Ah! Meine Rose! Was hast du gemacht?? Das war doch ein Geschenk!!"

„Entschuldige. Aber… sie ist für wichtigeres draufgegangen",

„Was ist denn wichtiger??"

„Äh… dein Leben?" Er sah sie an, als hätte sie nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Sie gab es wieder. DIESEN Hirnschaden konnte selbst sie nicht reparieren.

„Inu, Sakura! Geht es euch gut?" Im nächsten Moment stoppte Ina vor ihnen. Ina beugte sich über ihren Sohn, als wäre er noch ein kleiner Junge. „Alles klar bei dir?"

„Mama! Hör auf so peinlich zu sein", klagte er und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. Kein Wunder, dass er sich eine Kopfnuss einfing. Als Ina ihm nachsah, kam ihr das leuchtende Rot der Blume in den Blickfeld. Ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Woher hast du die", fragte sie und riss sie Sakura aus der Hand. Kein Saft mehr übrig, nichts.

„Inu hat sie mir geschenkt", Ina wiederholte ihre Frage an ihn gewandt.

„Bei so nem Stein", erklärte er mit verschränkten Armen. „Ich kann dich ja hinführen, wenn die so heiß drauf bist. Übrigens habe ich gerade jede Menge Ninja platt gemacht. Und weißt du wiesooo? Weil ich jetzt kämpfen kann! Jawohl. Da schaust du was? Gegen Typen, wo selbst Chipsy ihren Schwanz eingezogen hat! Pah!"

Ina verdrehte die Augen. Sie schaute auf die Blume zurück und biss sich auf die Lippen. Endlich hatte sie sie gefunden.

Auf ihrem Weg zu der Stelle, kam Kakashi bei ihnen vorbei. Nun plagte sie auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hätte sich um ihn kümmern sollen. Wortlos entfernte sie während ihren Sprüngen die Kunais und heilte seine Wunden. Es tat nichts zur Sache, dass sie eigentlich kaum noch Chakra hatte. Sie würde immer ihr letztes Chakra für ihn geben.

Wenigstens an einer Tatsache hatte sich nichts geändert. Nur leider war es nur halb so positiv, wie sie gehofft hatte.

Inu führte sie einen Baum hinauf, der am Fuße einer Klippe stand. Ganz oben am Rand, versteckt zwischen spitzen Steinen, war ein Büschel mit noch zwei weiteren Rosen. Er war grenzgenial und fing sich dafür einen Kuss von ihr ein.

„Wah, Mama… ich… wah… ich hasse dich", Inu versuchte verzweifelt sein Gesicht zu reinigen. Ina währenddessen pflückte die Pflanzen und blieb dann vor Kakashi stehen.

„Hier trennen sich unsere Wege. Ich werde wieder zurück nach Konoha gehen", erklärte sie und versuchte ihr Bedauern zu unterdrücken. Verdammt, sie wollte auf keinen Fall weg von ihm!

„Du könntest aber auch noch mit nach Armage und wir gehen dann gemeinsam zurück?" schlug er vor.

„Der Weg ist zu weit", Er grinste breit und nickte mit dem Kopf. Verwirrt zog sie die Brauen zusammen und wandte sich um. Vor der Klippe erstreckte sich ein Tal. In diesem lag ein Dorf. Amage. Sie waren fast dort.

„Wie wär's? Ich lade dich und Inu auch zu Ramen ein?"

„Hm… ich brauch sowieso noch was", redete sie sich raus. Er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie los.

-


	9. Der züchtet Uchiha!

_Disclaimer_: Von Naruto gibts echt coole Deviant-Art sachen. Man sollte mal Naruto rant eingeben und sehen was passiert :D "No, I wont go without you, you have to bare my children" (Sasuke lol) - Aber Naruto gehört trotzdem zu kishimoto

_Anmerkung_: Der Hintergrund zu dieser ganzen Uchiha-Sachen war etwas komplizierter. Ich wollte ja eigentlich eine reine Sasuke Sache schreiben, wo dann ein toller OC auftaucht, der irgendwie ins Gefüge hineingepresst wird und was weiß ich (deshalb hab ichs dann ja auch gelassen) ich hab mir aber gedacht, dass Itachi noch einen Uchiha verschont - ein Mädchen und sich ihrer Augen annimmt. Für sie und Sasuke hatte er diverse Pläne. Jaja. War schon ein Typ, dieser Itachi. Ich hab die Hälfte der Idee übrigens übernommen und in einer anderen Geschichte umgesetzt, die ich just 4 fun auch hier online stellen werde ;) auch wenn sie totaaaal ernst ist, hehe. However. Viel spaß

Ach ja - ich hab die Geschichte geschrieben, da gabs diverse Kämpfe und Tode noch nicht (will hier ja nicht spoilern) sagen wir einfach, sasuke hat sich zur zur ruhe und andere ziele gesetzt ;)

* * *

**9. Kapitel____Der züchtet Uchiha!**

Sakura fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, so inbrünstig suchte sie die Gegend nach Sasuke ab. Keine Spur bis jetzt. Noch dazu waren sie – aufgrund eines irrationalen Rituals zwischen Ina und Inu – zuerst auf den Markt gegangen. Dieser quoll beinahe über vor Menschen.

Es stank, es war laut und sie konnte ihn einfach nicht finden.

„Nach was sucht Sakura denn so?" hörte sie Inus gedämpfte Stimme hinter ihr.

„Einen alten Freund von ihr", antwortete Kakashi achselnzuckend.

„Hatten sie was miteinander??" fragte Inu sofort aggressiv.

„Ist eher eine einseitiges Geschichte geblieben", erwiderte Kakashi. „Sasuke hat das Feind-Leben interessanter gefunden und ist dann übergelaufen", erklärte er beiläufig. „Irgendwie hat sich da dann nichts draus ergeben", Er fügte etwas leiser hinzu: „Manche Menschen gehen eben ihre Wege, ohne ein Sterbenswört-"

Eine Turm aufgestapelter Kartons krachte lautstark in sich zusammen, als Kakashi zur Seite gestoßen wurde. Ina ging mit Grabensmiene weiter.

„MAMA! Und mir verbietest du immer, meine Aggresionen an irgendwelchen Unschuldigen auszulassen!!" rief Inu und half Kakashi aus dem Haufen gesplittertem Holz.

„Der Typ IST nicht unschuldig", knurrte sie darauf.

Sakura war mittlerweile ein paar Meter voraus. Der Markt war fast zu Ende und kein Sasuke hier. Natürlich nicht. Dabei hätte sie schwören können, ihn hier zu spüren. Eben als sie stehen blieb und die Anspannung fallen lassen wollte, erblickte sie ihn.

Er stand bei einem Obststand. Er besah sich eben ein paar Kirschen. Er sah unglaublich gut aus.

Ihre Knie wurden weich, sie wollte schreien und lachen zugleich und auf ihn zuspringen. Doch da ging ihr ein Mann aus der Sicht – und sie sah diese Person. Augenblicklich erstarrte sie in ihrer freudigen Bewegung.

Es war ein Mädchen, wahrscheinlich nicht älter als sie selbst. Sasuke wandte sich halb zu ihr, zeigte ihr die Kirschen – und sprach sie auch noch an. Und NEIN, sie war keine Verkäuferin, weil diese eben auf ihn einredete und er sie aber keines Blickes würdigte.

Das Mädchen musste. Musste. Nein. Es war seine COUSINE! Jawohl! Anders konnte es nicht sein.

Auf einmal verzog Sasuke seine Lippen. Er lächelte. Sakuras Kinnlade fiel zu Boden. Das letzte Mal als sie Sasuke lächeln hatte sehen, hatte er ein paar hundert Ninjas mit einem Schlag getötet. Aber das war eine andere Art Lächeln. Als würde er sich amüsieren, glücklich sein. Oh Gott. So hatte sie ihn nie zum Lächeln gebracht.

Auch wenn sie seine Cousine war, das durfte so nicht sein.

Sie wollte eben in Tränen ausbrechen, als eine Kinderstimme erklang und Sasuke sich noch ein bisschen mehr herwandte. Auf einmal blieb ein kleiner Junge vor ihnen stehen. Er hielt Sasuke ein Säcken entgegen. Dieser nahm es und fuhr dem Kleinen durch die schwarzen Haare. So eine Geste. Das. Das konnte nur sein Neffe sein.

Der war sowieso viel zu alt. Mindestens fünf Jahre. Und er hatte etwas Komisches am Rücken. Es hatte Haare. Als der Kleine sich zu seiner vermeintlichen Mutter wandte, erkannte sie es. NOCH EIN KIND! Es war mit Tüchern an den Rücken des Jungen gebunden und schlief trotz Lautstärke und Gestank.

Zu allem Überfluss drehte sich die schwarzhaarige Frau nun zur Seite – und neben dem Fakt, dass sich ihr Bauch ein wenig wölbte, hatte sie auch noch ein Kind vor sich eingespannt. Ein Neugeborenes.

„Jap, das da vorne ist Sasuke", drang plötzlich Kakashis Stimme zu ihr durch. Er hatte die Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt.

„OH mein Gott-" murmelte Ina und rief dann: „Der züchtet Uchiha!!"

„Sieht ganz so aus", stimmte Kakashi ihr zu. „Alles klar bei dir, Sakura? Schön ihn wieder zusehen, was?" Ihr Tunnelblick war noch immer auf dieses absurde Szenario vor ihr gerichtet.

„Das ist dieser Sasuke? Sieht ja voll aus wie ein Pseudo-Emo!" posaunte Inu verdrossen. Er hatte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und blieb in geraumen Abstand hinter den Erwachsenen.

„Und wer ist _sie_?" fragte Ina abschätzig. „Ich möchte auf jeden Fall nicht in ihrer Haut stecken", Damit war wohl die Anzahl von Kleinkindern gemeint.

„Sie heißt Suzuki – auch eine Uchiha. Ich schätze, die letzte weibliche. Das letzte Mal als ich sie gesehen habe, war sie noch ein Mitglied der Akatsuki. Itachi hat sie damals bei dem Massaker verschont und mitgenommen – um später ihre Augen zu kriegen. Hat ziemlich wirksame Techniken im Ausgleich zu ihrer Blindheit entwickelt. Sie kann Chakra sehen und einordnen. Noch dazu ist sie wahrscheinlich eine der größten Illusionisten, die es gibt – nicht nur deshalb, weil sie gegen Illusionen resistent ist",

„Sie kann Chakra sehen?" fragte Ina argwöhnisch.

„Was wollt ihr hier?" zischte es da plötzlich und Inas Hals wurde von einem Kunai zurückgedrückt. „Wenn ihr nach dem Leben meiner Familie trachtet, solltet ihr besser ganz schnell wieder verschwinden",

„Sensei?" erklang es da. Sasuke tauchte aus dem Nichts vor ihnen auf. „Das ist mein Genin- Lehrer", erklärte er an Suzuki gewandt. Diese nickte und ließ die Waffe sinken. „Was macht ihr hier in Armaga?"

„Dich auf einen Plausch treffen. Hast du vielleicht einen ruhigen Ort zum Reden?" erwiderte Kakashi ohne Umschweife. Sasuke nickte: „Ich wohne hier in der Nähe", Die beiden nickten sich zu und gingen los. Ina fuhr sich über den Hals, knurrte die schwarzhaarige Frau an und ging schnaubend den Männern nach.

„Paranoide Geburtsmaschine", knurrte sie. Inu folgte ihr, er hatte den Ältesten der Kinder ins Visir genommen. Oder besser gesagt dieser ihn. Er hatte so ausdruckslose, schwarze Augen - hielt sich wohl für was Besseres.

„NA? Kannst du dir überhaupt schon selber die Schuhe zusammenbinden??" blaffte Inu ihn an.

„Ich hab Sandalen", antwortete dieser ruhig. „Die muss man nicht binden",

„Weiß ich selber, Blödmann!"

„Kommst du aus Konoha?" Da zeigte sich doch ein Funken Interesse in den Augen des Kleineren.

„Geht's dich was an??"

„Gehst du dort zur Schule?"

„Alter! Führen wir hier ein Bewerbungsgespräch, oder was? Ist doch scheiß egal, was ich wo wie wann tue!!"

„Ich würde gerne dort zur Schule gehen", Das überraschte Inu. Er nämlich auch. Um endlich mal richtig kämpfen zu können. Grummelnd ging er neben dem Kleinen her.

„So, hier sind wir", sagte Suzuki. Sie waren vor einem verfallenem Gebäude stehen geblieben, das mehr schief als gerade dastand. Putz löste sich und nur ein paar zerrissene Kleider, die an halb durchgerissenen Leinen hangen, zeigten, dass hier jemand wohnte.

„Wie gut, dass die Uchiha für ihre bescheidenen Ansprüche bekannt sind", meinte Ina nachdem sie ihre erste Entgeisterung überwunden hatte.

„Das ist eine Illusion", erwiderte Suzuki und ging auf die Tür zu, die nur an einem Ende im Rahmen hang. „Normalerweise schenken Menschen diesem Gebäude keine Beachtung – und wenn doch, könnten sie es nicht betreten", Sie machte eine flinke Bewegung mit ihren Händen und vor ihnen verwandelte sich die kaputte Tür, in eine normale.

Ina konnte nur wieder den Kopf schütteln. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie viel Chakra es brauchte, um so eine Illusion vierundzwanzig Stunden sieben Tage die Woche aufrecht zu erhalten. Diese Uchihas waren beigott nicht zu unterschätzen.

Im Haus war es schön gemütlich. Da sah man schon, dass sie sehr wohl keine ‚bescheidenen' Ansprüche hatten. Sasuke wollte die Tür hinter ihnen allen schließen, als Sakura noch herein und ihm vor die Füße sprang.

„Sakura…" murmelte er noch überraschter. „Du bist auch hier?"

„Ja", quiekte sie, aufgrund der Nähe zum Herzinfarkt. „Ich wollte dich sehen", Er zeigte wieder ein kleines Lächeln in seinem Mundwinkel, schloss die Tür und versiegelte sie mit einem Fingerzeichen.

„Du hast dich hier ja schön eingerichtet", kommentierte Kakashi da und lehnte sich in der Küche an das Fenster. „Schöner Blick über den Markt…", Sasuke holte währenddessen in aller Gemächlichkeit einen Topf aus der Theke und schüttete Milch hinein. Daneben stellte er eine Babyflasche. Kakashi und Ina beobachteten ihn und dachten sich ihren Teil. „Hät ich dir auch nicht zugetraut, Sasuke", meinte da Kakashi amüsiert. „Das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, hattest du nur die Rache deines Clans im Sinne und jetzt-"

„Und jetzt hat er nur mehr die _Wiederbelebung_ seines Clans im Sinne", führte Ina leise knurrend zu ende. Sasuke ignorierte es, rührte nur in der Milch, bis diese zu dampfen begann und schüttete sie dann in die Flasche.

„Du hast wirklich… nette Neffen und Nichten", sagte Sakura mit zittriger Stimme.

„Es sind meine", antwortete Sasuke darauf. Sakura gab vor dringend auf die Toilette zu müssen. „Sanosuke? Bring Satsuki her", rief er. Als hätte der Junge nur darauf gewartet, stand er augenblicklich neben seinem Vater. Dieser band das einjährige Kind von seinem Rücken, nahm es in den Arm und gab ihm die Flasche.

„Dieser Junge will mit mir Go spielen, Vater", sagte Sanosuke und sah mit seinem ungewöhnlich ernsten Blick zu ihm auf.

„Dann geh",

„Aber du hast gesagt, ich darf nicht mit anderen Kindern-"

„Mit diesem schon", Das Gesicht des Kleinen erstrahlte. Endlich mal etwas Kinder-like trippelte er davon. Aus dem Treppenhaus ertönte Inus aufgeblasene Stimme: „Aber immer schön Papi fragen, was? Wär doch gelacht, wenn ich gegen so ein Mu – äh, Papasöhnchen verliere!!"

„Dein Sohn also…" nickte Kakashi. „Und das ist deine Tochter?"

„Ja. Und das ist mein Sohn Sake", In dem Moment kam Suzuki herein. Sie war noch kleiner als Sasuke und damit fast einen ganz Kopf kleiner als Ina. Ihre leeren Augenhöhlen waren verbunden. Nichtsdestotrotz war sie eine dieser Schönheiten, die nur aufgrund ihrer mysteriösen Distanz und Stille etwas Edles hatten. In Inas Augen einfach nur zum Kotzen – und momentan war sie mit zweien von denen in einem Raum. Wundertoll!

„Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte Suzuki.

„Ah ja. Ganz vergessen", Erst da fiel Ina auf, wie fasziniert Kakashi die kleine Familie beobachtet hatte. Fand er das am Ende gut? Dachte er darüber nach, Kinder zu bekommen? Vater zu sein? Sofort biss Ina die Kiefer zusammen. Nein, dafür war es zu spät. Sie würde bestimmt nicht NOCH ein Kind von ihm bekommen. Das eine war genug. Auch wenn er von dem nichts wusste. „Wir kommen im Auftrag der Fünften. Angeblich wurde eine Botschaft abgefangen, in der stand, dass man den restlichen Uchiha-Clan auslöschen soll – Jetzt macht es etwas mehr Sinn, übrigens", Er lachte den vieren entgegen. „Auf jeden Fall sollen wir dich – euch – nach Konoha zurück bringen",

„Nach Konoha…" Sasuke stierte überlegend auf den Boden.

„Das ist der Auftrag. Also pack deine Sachen – wir gehen", Sasuke sah auf zu seiner Frau. Diese erwiderte seinen Blick, als hätte sie noch so etwas wie Augen im Kopf.

„Das ist wohl das Zeichen, nicht?" murmelte er und ein schwaches Grinsen glitt über Sasukes Lippen. „Gut… gib mir eine Stunde, dann können wir aufbrechen", Er verschwand mit seiner Tochter im Arm.

„Ging ja einfach", meinte Ina anerkennend. „Hast sie früher oft verprügelt, dass sie dir jetzt so folgen, was?" grinste sie Kakashi zu. Er hob nur verblüfft die Augenbrauen.

Von oben ertönte ein lautes: „LÜG MICH NICHT AN! Du bist gar nicht FÜNF!!"

* * *

A/N: Und ja, ich hab mir richtig tolle Namen ausgedacht, nicht? Ich hab einfach irgendwas hergenommen, was zu Sasuke gepasst hat. Sanosuke ist von Kenshin. Suzuki is ne japn Automarke :D tja, Satsuki weiß ich nicht mehr - und Sake, weil ich den so gern trinke. (sake ist ein alkohol aus reis)


	10. Blind vor Liebe, wie du, oder was?

_Disclaimer_: Ich mag Naruto. Tolles Fandom. Gehört trotzdem nicht mir.

_Anmerkung_: Tjaja! Jetzt spitzt sich die Lage ganz schön zu. Mal sehen, auf welch charmaten Weg Ina ihr Geheimnis preis geben wird

* * *

**10. Kapitel____Blind vor Liebe, wie du, was?**

So schnell wie sie gekommen waren, waren sie auch schon wieder am Weg durch den Wald. Ina konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie kam sich von dieser Suzuki beobachtet vor. Und das obwohl die an sich noch nicht mal beobachten konnte. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur aggressiv.

Ihr ging der Anblick von Kakashi in dieser Küche nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wie er so überaus interessiert denen zugesehen hatte. Bei ihrem Familienquatsch. Kapierte er nicht, was er ihr mit solchen Aktionen antan? Wie er sie damit aufwühlte? Am Ende trampelte er noch absichtlich so auf ihrem Geheimnis herum. Idiot.

Sie richteten am Abend ihr Lager in einer Mulde aus riesigen Wurzeln auf. Hier waren sie gut gedeckt. Nur für den Fall, dass die Kamikaze-ninjas wiederkamen.

Sasuke bereitete ein kleines Deckenlager für seine Kinder auf. Sakura, die dem Ganzen nicht mehr zusehen konnte, gab vor, nach Holz suchen zu müssen, obwohl sie gar kein Feuer machen würden. Inu verstand und folgte ihr sofort.

„Sakura – warte!" rief er, als sie einige Meter entfernt waren. Sie blieb auf einer kleinen Lichtung halten, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ihr Kopf war gesunken, ihr Handrucken fuhr immer wieder über ihr Gesicht. „Was ist los, Sakura?" fragte er und kam ihr mit zögernden Schritten näher.

Als er ihre Schulter berührte, schüttelte sie sich und ging noch einen Schritt vor.

„Das verstehst du nicht!" rief sie mit gepresster Stimme.

„Ohne jegliche Information werd ichs wohl nicht verstehen", flüchtete er sich in einen lahmen Witz und kam ihr wieder näher. „Wieso weinst du, Sakura? Hat dir wer wehgetan?"

„Nein, niemand. Nur ich mir selber",

„Bist du Masochist?" grinste er verschmitzt. „Weil das ist gut… ich hab ein paar sadistische Adern. Das würde sich… ja gut… ausgleichen…" Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit ihrem roten, verheulten Gesicht an.

„Inu, wenn du nur hier bist, um irgendwelche dummen Sprüche zu reißen, dann geh!!" Das Grinsen fiel und er senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Entschuldige… weswegen sollte ich denn sonst hier sein…?"

„Ich weiß nicht… mach halt irgendwas", wandte sie sich sofort wieder ab und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Ist es… wegen diesem Sasuke?" Ihr Schluchzer war Antwort genug. „Kakashi hat gemeint, ihr hattet früher mal was… stimmt das?" Er war vorsichtig geworden.

„Nein, eben nicht. Wir hatten nie was. Ich habe ihn verehrt – aber _ich_ war ihm völlig egal", spie sie frustriert. „Und jetzt hat er drei Kinder, bald vier und ich bin ihm immer noch egal",

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihm egal bist", sagte da Inu. Verwundert sah Sakura auf, wandte sich dann um zu ihm. Inu scharrte mit einer Fußspitze im Boden, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Er hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass sie sich umgedreht hatte und sinnierte leise weiter: „Der hat ganz anders dreingeschaut, als du gekommen bist. Ich glaub, der mag dich wohl. Ist halt sein Pech, dass er nicht mehr in dir sieht…",

Sakuras Tränen versiegten völlig. Als ob sie ihn zum ersten Mal sehen würde, starrte sie ihn an. Wenn man sich zusehr auf eine Sache konzentriert, sieht man manchmal die anderen Dinge gar nicht – auch nicht die, die vielleicht besser sind, als die eine Sache.

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Argwöhnisch senkte er die Arme, stierte sie von unten herauf an. Seine grauen, vorwitzigen Haare fielen ihm in die Stirn. „Ich hab was Falsches gesagt, oder?"

„Nein gar nicht", murmelte sie, blieb vor ihm stehen. Er war ein bisschen größer als sie. Trotzdem auf Augenhöhe. „Danke, Inu… dass du hier bist",

„Ich… äh… ich hab mir halt… Sorgen gemacht", murmelte er, vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und sah mit feuerroten Wangen beiseite.

„Ja… danke. Das machen nicht viele. Eigentlich sollte ich gar nicht so reagieren. Sasuke hat mir nie irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht. Aber… das ist egal… es ist vorbei", Sie lächelte traurig und sah dann wieder zu ihm auf.

„Wenn ich… irgendwas tun kann… dann… sag es", Er warf ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Es brachte sie zum richtig Lächeln.

„Also manchmal werd ich wirklich nicht schlau aus dir, Inu. Du kannst so großkotzig und aufgeblasen sein und dann bist du… na ja, so eben. Wirklich sehr eigenartig",

„Wundert dich das bei der Mutter?" Sie lachten gemeinsam.

-

Sasuke und Kakashi waren in den Bäumen verschwunden und hielten Wache. Inu und Sakura schliefen tief und fest – Rücken an Rücken.

Aber Ina konnte nicht schlafen. Suzuki auch nicht. Die saß bei ihren Kindern und bewachte sie wie eine Löwenmutter. Mindestens genauso apathisch. Überhaupt hatte sie noch keine Gefühlsregung bei der gesehen. Wie musste es nur sein, mit ihr Sex zu haben…? Brrr, besser nicht.

Diese Uchihas waren ihr sowieso unsympathisch. Die dachten, sie wären was Besseres als die Welt, blieben ständig nur unter sich – und Ironie, Ironie, löschten sich auch noch selber aus. Vielleicht war dieser Itachi doch nicht so ein Freak gewesen. In Relation gesehen.

Trotzdem. Ina hatte eine leise Ahnung von der Stärke dieses Clans. Suzuki hatte ohne irgendetwas Besonderes zu tun, schon gezeigt, welche Fähigkeiten sie besaß. Illusionisten war sie. Und Chakra konnte sie sehen.

„Hey, wie sieht mein Chakra denn aus?" fragte Ina da. Suzuki hob den Kopf, als könnte sie sie ansehen. „Oder ist sehen das falsche Wort?" Hach, ein bisschen Schikanieren muss doch immer drin sein.

„Es ist schwarz, rot",

„Ach, gleich zwei auf einmal?"

„Du besitzt alle Farben, aber das sind die Ausgeprägtesten", antwortete Suzuki einfach. Ina verdrehte die Augen. Klugscheißen konnte die wann anders, aber nicht wenn sie dabei war. „Er weiß nicht, dass er der Vater ist, habe ich recht",

Inas Augen weiteten sich. Sie erstarrte noch in der Bewegung.

„Was – Woher -?" keuchte sie.

„Chakra zeigt viel… mehr als du denkst", Ina schluckte mit gefletschten Zähnen. Wehe die Tussi kam ihr in die Quere und erzählte irgendeinen Müll. „Er weiß es also nicht", schlussfolgerte Suzuki ruhig.

„Nein und es ist auch ganz meine Sache, ob und wann ich es ihm sage!" knurrte Ina.

„Das ist wahr. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass gleiches Blut sich immer anziehen wird. Auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht wissen. Die Anziehung der Chakren wird immer da sein",

„Du kannst nicht alles auf unsere Chakren schieben!"

„Aber sie sind unsere Lebensenergie. Das kannst du nicht leugnen", Die Situation gefiel ihr gar nicht. Wie es aussah, kannte sich diese Suzuki besser in ihrem Leben aus, als sie selber. Und zu allem Überfluss konnte sie ihr nur recht geben. Kakashi und Inu verstanden sich so gut, dass es ihr die Haare sträubte. „Er reagiert sehr positiv auf dich – und du auf ihn, auch wenn du blockiert bist. Wovor hast du Angst?"

„Wovor ich Angst habe?" Sie lachte höhnisch. „So blind vor Liebe zu sein, wie du. Schau dich doch mal an. Drei Krätzen und dann noch eines. Auf das kann ich echt verzichten",

Suzuki verzog keine Miene. Sie behielt das blanke, unbewegte Gesicht bei.

„Du weißt, wo du hingehörst. Es liegt an dir, ob du es dir eingestehst oder davonläufst", schloss sie ab und wandte sich wieder ihrem Jüngsten zu. Ina hatte noch immer die Zähne gefletscht, versuchte irgendein Kommentar abzuschießen, aber nichts kam über ihre Lippen.

Was machte diese Psychofritze mit ihr?! Woher nahm sie diese Dreistigkeit, so haargenau ihr Problem anzusprechen und dann auch noch Ratschläge dafür zu geben?? Als ob sie die nicht selbst wüsste. Pah, sie wusste genau wo sie hingehörte.

Nur das mit dem Eingestehen war so eine Sache.

-


	11. A Packerl Hausdetschen kannst du haben

_Disclaimer:_ Tja, DragonBallZ gehört leider Toriyama. Schade. Ich hätte Trunks gerne mal so richtig ---- ääääh, Naruto gehört Mishimoto

_Anmerkung:_ A Packerl Hausdetschen ist - zumindest in meinen Kreisen - ein ziemlich oft benutzter begriff. vor allem meine freundin sagt ihn gerne "A packerl hausdetschen kannst habn" heißt soviel wie, eine menge ohrfeigen :D

* * *

**11. Kapitel____A Packerl Hausdetschen bin ich dir schuldig**

Sie war den ganzen Tag über nachdenklich und ertappte sich dauernd dabei, wie sie zu Kakashi stierte – Der sich noch dazu blendend mit Inu verstand. Wann immer sie Rast einlegten – und das taten sie aufgrund der Kinder ziemlich oft – ließ er sich von Kakashi ein paar Tipps geben.

Wann immer die zwei dachten, dass sie nicht aufpasste, trainierten sie auch. Und sie konnte nur zusehen. Eigentlich war es so offensichtlich, dass sie verwandt waren. Die Art, wie ihre Haare lagen, dieselben hängenden Augen. Inu war genauso aufgeblasen, wie Kakashi es früher gewesen war. Aber all die Sachen wussten die anderen ja gar nicht. Wie auch.

Sie wusste, wo sie hingehörte. Besser gesagt, sie wusste, wo sie es sie hinzog. Die beiden Jungs waren ihre Familie – so idiotisch sie auch waren. Sowohl zu Inu, als auch zu Kakashi. Es wurde wohl zeit, es sich einzugestehen.

„Hey, Mama! Ich weiß, du wirst gleich total ausflippen, aber Kakashi hat mir was gezeigt! Schau mal!" Inu war vor ihr gelandet. Er strahlte, wie selten zuvor. Sein ganzes Gesicht leuchtete, während er sie an der Hand nahm und hinunter in die Lichtung zog.

Kakashi stand da, die Hand verlegen am Kopf und entschuldigend murmelnd: „Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten…"

Inu stellte sich breitbeinig hin, streckte seine rechte Hand aus und umfasste das Gelenk mit der Linken. Sie riss die Augen auf, als sie erkannte was er vorhatte. Im nächsten Moment rief er: „CHIDORI!" Gleichzeitig ballte sich das Chakra auf seiner Handfläche zusammen. Statt sie irgendwem gegen die Brust zu knallen, warf er den Ball gen Boden.

Es dröhnte, Vögel zwitschterten, alles vibrierte. Als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte, war ein riesiger Krater vor Inu entstanden. Keuchend starrte er auf sein Werk. „MAMA! Hast du DAS gesehen??" rief er total aus dem Häusschen.

„Ja… wahnsinn…" murmelte sie wie benommen. Er hatte eben seinem Vater unglaublich ähnlich gesehen.

„Also vorher hat er's noch nicht so gut gekonnt. Er ist wirklich… begabt", meinte Kakashi, der plötzlich an ihrer Seite stand. „Wie heißt sein Vater noch mal?" Sie blinzelte kurz, beschloss es zu überhören. Das Leben hatte ihr schon genug Bretter vor's Hirn geknallt. Jetzt reichte es langsam.

„Trainier ihn noch ein bisschen. Wir ziehen dann weiter", murmelte sie, drehte sich um und sprang davon. Kakashi sah ihr verwundert nach.

„Inu, das war ja super!" rief Sakura im Hintergrund. „Du bist ein totales Multitalent!"

„Ja, ich weiß! Genial, nicht?? Ich kann heilen UND angreifen!" Die beiden hielten in ihrem Gehüpfe inne, als der kleine Sanosuke dazu stieß. Er hatte die kleinen Hände zu Fäusten geballt, der Blick ernst.

„Kannst du mir das auch beibringen?" fragte er, eindeutig über seinen Schatten springend. Inu blinzelte seine Verwunderung weg und strahlte erneut auf.

„NA KLAR! Ich meine – ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass du so gut bist wie ich, aber let's GO!" Kakashi beobachtete Inu, wie er dem Kleinen die Grundzüge beibringen wollte und eine in die Fresse bekam. Sasuke hatte seinen Sohn schon ordentlich trainiert. Irgendwie machte ihn der Junge nachdenklich – und das sollte schon was heißen. Normalerweise dachte er nicht viel über Menschen nach.

Nur eine war ständig in seinem Kopf – und der würde er jetzt folgen.

-

Ina stand am Ast eines Baumes, der die anderen überragte. Von hier aus konnte sie in die Ferne sehen. Oder zumindest so tun, während es in ihrem Kopf ratterte – und gleichzeitig unglaublich leer war. Was sollte sie jetzt tun. Irgendetwas war zu tun, das wusste sie. Nur was. Und niemand da, der ihr weiterhelfen konnte.

„Schöne Aussicht hier", Sie schreckte auf, als Kakashi lautlos neben ihr landete. Er verblieb in der Hocke.

„Mhm", antwortete sie kurz angebunden und sah sofort zurück. Nur diesmal viel angestrengter. In ihr kamen wieder Aggressionen, Aversionen, Frustrationen aller Art hoch. Sie wollte ihn zusammenschlagen und beschimpfen. Alles zusammen. Und gleichzeitig in seinen Armen wie ein kleines Mädchen weinen. Verdammt.

„Denkst du nicht, wir sollten irgendwann… _reden_?"

„Worüber denn", erwiderte sie höhnisch. In ihren Ohren klang es so hysterisch, als würde sie sich gleich den Baum runterstürzen.

„Ich weiß nicht… was so passiert ist… vor ein paar Jahren",

„Was soll passiert sein?"

„Hm. Na ja, wir hatten da diesen Auftrag. Und bevor ich ohnmächtig geworden bin, hast du mir noch zugelächelt und gesagt, es wird alles gut und als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, warst du weg. Und mit weg meine ich… spurlos verschwunden",

„Na und?" Sie bemühte sich weiter um eine steinerne Miene, aber in ihr kam die Verzweiflung von damals hoch.

„Na ja, ich frage mich halt seit siebzehn Jahren, wieso du weggegangen bist",

„Und hast _du_ _dir_ nicht geantwortet…?" Er lächelte und senkte den Kopf.

„Okay. Ich frage _dich_: Wieso bist du damals weggegangen?" Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Gleich würde sie ihn zuammen schlagen. „Das bist du mir doch irgendwie schuldig, oder?"

„A Packerl Hausdetschen bin ich dir schuldig", blaffte sie. „Außerdem – war es nicht offensichtlich??"

„Hm…?" Verwundert sah er zu ihr auf. „Nein?"

„Scheiße, Kakashi. So blöd KANN man gar nicht sein!!" blaffte sie ihn an.

„Äh, doch?" war alles, was er erwidern konnte. Sie hatte die Hände erhoben, bereit ihn zu erwürgen. Aber sie tat es nicht. Sie resignierte und besann sich wieder.

„Du warst Missions-geil. Für dich hat's noch nichts anderes gegeben. Missionen, Aufträge, was weiß ich-"

„Aber du wolltest es doch auch", unterbrach er.

„WEGEN DIR!" rief sie aufgebracht. „Verdammt. Du warst alles, was ich damals hatte. Die ganze Welt hätte untergehen können und es wäre mir egal gewesen. Und was ist passiert? Die ganze Welt steht noch, nur DU Depp beschließt, dich killen zu lassen", Sie knurrte und wandte sich ab von ihm. „So ein Idiot wie du, der noch nicht mal auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte… wie hätte so einer Verantwortung übernehmen können… Es wäre vollkommen hirnrissig gewesen, weiter zu bleiben oder es dir zu sagen-" Ihre Stimme war einem verdrießlichen Geknurre verfallen.

„Was sagen?" fragte er.

„Na sagen, eben", Sie presste die Lider zusammen, ballte die Fäuste. Jetzt oder nie. Jetzt oder nie. Sie musste es tun. „Ich war schwanger", presste sie schließlich hervor. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Aber sie sah im Augenwinkel, dass er sich nicht rührte. Hoffentlich fiel er vor Schock tot um.

„Hab ich mir gedacht", antwortete er jedoch plötzlich – völlig unberührt. Entgeistert wandte sie sich ihm zu. „Ich meine… Inu ist älter als fünfzehn. Also musste es irgendwann-" Jetzt schnallte er es doch. Er erstarrte mitten im Achselnzucken. Er öffnete den Mund, kein Laut. Wie belämmert zeigte er auf sich. „Von mir…?"

„Ja, von dir, du hirntoter Primat! Ein Wunder, dass deine Leute bei deiner Dummheit überhaupt den Weg zu meiner Eizelle gefunden haben!!" rief sie und zog ihm eine Kopfnuss über. „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an die – äh sagen wir, zwanzig Mal, die wir's miteinander getan haben??" Sie lief feuerrot an, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, ihn am Kragen zu packen und weiter zu beschimpfen: „Ich war schwanger von DIR! Dir verantwortungslosen, aufgeblasenen Sack! Und da fragst du mich, WIESO ich mich von heute auf morgen nicht mehr blicken lasse? FRAGST DU DICH DAS WIRKLICH?!!"

„Ist ja schon gut, Ina", Er hob defensiv die Hände und versuchte beschwichtigend zu lächeln.

„Gar nichts ist gut!" Sie schüttelte ihn durch. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie es ist, siebzehn Jahre lang durch die Weltgeschichte zu reisen, immer auf der Hut, nicht noch mal so einem Looser, wie DIR zu begegnen?? Und erst recht nicht dem König der Oberloosern - aka DIR?? Ich hab Inu alleine großgezogen, weil du Schwachmat doch nie dazu in der Lage gewesen wärst! Für dich hat's doch nur DICH und DICH und DICH gegeben!!"

Sie war ihm so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Ihre Zähne waren gefletscht, die Augen geweitet. Kakashi hatte noch einen Finger erhoben, während sich ihm alles drehte.

„Darf ich jetzt auch was sagen?" fragte er und blinzelte. Ina überlegte, schnaubte und stieß ihn dann von sich. „Also…" Er setzte sich auf den Baumstamm, ließ die Füße baumeln und zog sie ohne auf ihren Widerstand zu achten, neben sie. „Erst einmal – es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich damals so war und… dich dadurch auch noch fortgetrieben habe. Ich habe es mir immer irgendwie gedacht, aber eigentlich eher darauf bezogen, weil ich so oft dein Leben riskiert habe… aber… _der_ Grund klingt auch einleuchtend",

Misstrauisch schielte sie zu ihm. Irgendwie ließ die Reue sie auflockern. Viel zu schnell. Sie wollte ihn doch noch zusammenschlagen, erwürgen und all den Schmerz nachholen, den er ihr in den letzten Jahren eingebrockt hatte.

„Aber ich habe mich verändert. Das hast du bemerkt, oder?"

„Ja", gestand sie knurrend.

„Eines hat sich aber nicht verändert", Seine Stimme war leise geworden. Den Ton kannte sie nicht. Aber er ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. „Du bist noch immer alles, was für mich zählt", Er strahlte sie an. Sie war fassungslos.

„So!" Kakashi atmete aus und strahlte der Welt entgegen. „Jetzt müssen wir es nur noch Inu sagen",

Ach, du Schande.

* * *

A/N: Jaja, allzu einfach ist der Junge auch nicht geworden. Ziemlich aufbrausender, typisch pubertärer Typ eben ;) Aber wie gesagt... bei der Mutter?


	12. Komm mir nicht mit der Dramaqueen!

Disclaimer: Muss man eigentlich wirklich bei jedem Kapitelanfang den Disclaimer hinschreiben? So n schwachsinn... ach übrigens, wer Harry Potter mag und sich was lustiges ansehen will. Bei youtube coldmirror patzer eingeben :D da gibts lustige zeitschriftenpatzer mit tollen kommentaren ihrerseits. Naruto übrigens gehört Mishimoto, aber egal

A/N: Vorletztes Kapitel. Jaja, dann is aus. So lang wollt ichs ja auch nicht machen :)

**12. Kapitel____Und jetzt komm' mir ja nicht mit der Drama Queen!**

Inu spürte wie das Chakra durch seinen Körper flammte. Er erfasste so viel er konnte und ließ es in seine Fingerspitzen fließen. Ballen, ballen, ballen. JETZT!

Er blies hindurch, ein schwarze Flamme loderte auf und verkohlte ein paar hängende Äste vor ihm. Verwundert starrte er auf seine Finger.

„OH mein Gott! WIE GEIL ist das denn?!" rief er aus und sprang in die Höhe.

„Du kannst das aber schnell", meinte Sanosuke da neidvoll. „Ich habe viel länger gebraucht", Inu pattete ihm selbstgefällig den Kopf und sagte: „Wenn du nur in meiner Nähe bleibst, wirst du vielleicht auch mal so begabt!"

„Ich will lieber so begabt werden, wie mein Papa. Der ist der stärkste Ninja der Welt. Der hat sogar den Mörder unseres Clans besiegt", Inu sah in Sanosukes große, glänzende Augen. Zwei Sekunden durchzuckte ihn ein bitterer Zug. _Wie mein Papa_.

„Na und? Ich habe schon die ganze Welt gesehen und in jeder Stadt gewohnt", rief er da aus. „Da kann dein Papa nicht mithalten, was??"

„Ähh…", Sanosuke verzog die Braue und geriet ins Grübeln.

„Hey, Sakura! Was machst du da drüben??" Inu winkte heftig zu Sakura, die vor einem rauchlosen Feuer saß.

„Ich mach Essen! Sieht man das nicht??" rief sie aufgebracht.

„Junge… wenn du jemals auf so eine Frau triffst, dann lass sie nicht mehr gehen", meinte Inu kopfschüttelnd an Sanosuke gewandt und tat erwachsen. „Sie ist eine Rarität",

„Seid ihr ein Paar?"

„Nein, besser. Wir sind Freunde",

„Oooh…" Sanosuke nickte, als würde er verstehen. „Sollten wir ihr nicht helfen?"

„Stimmt – kann ich was helfen?" Inu trat hinter Sakura, kam absichtlich nah an ihrer Schulter an. Sie tat noch patzig, lächelte aber dann kopfschüttelnd, als sie seinem offenen, gewinnenden Blick begegnete.

„Nein, ist schon fast fertig",

„Du wirst sicher mal ne gute Ehefrau", Sie errötete. „Kochen, Heilen, hüüübsch… wer weiß, was die Zukunft bringt", Er zwinkerte Sanosuke verschwörerisch zu und lehnte sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Arme gegen einen Baumstamm.

„Wo sind eigentlich Mama und Papa hin?" Der Kleine sah sich um, doch niemand war hier.

„Die bequatschen wahrscheinlich irgendeinen Erwachsenen-Kram", erwiderte er achselnzuckend.

„Was ist Erwachsenen-Kram?" Sanosuke hatte sich auf seine Unterschenkel gesetzt und rutschte unruhig darauf herum. „Kämpfen? Ich kann auch schon kämpfen",

„Weiß ich. Hab ich grad gesehen und du bist echt nicht schlecht", Die beide grinsten sich an. Sakura seufzte auf. Es war wirklich schön, den beiden zuzusehen. Eben wollte sie die erste Schüssel in die Hand nehmen, als sie plötzlich eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel erschrecken ließ.

Ina und Kakashi waren zurück.

„Inu – ich muss dir was sagen", fing Ina an, schaffte es aber nicht weiter. Ihr Blick wanderte herum, sie zappelte und schnaufte nervös. Verwundert zog Inu die Brauen zusammen. Druckste seine Mutter da gerade? Normalerweise grummelte sie nur so, wenn sie im Unrecht gewesen war und es auf irgendeine Weise so zu drehen versuche, dass es doch wieder anders gewesen war. „Ich hab deinen Vater gefunden",

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Entgeistert öffnete er den Mund.

„WAS ? WO?!"

„Hier in Konoha",

„WAS ?!" Er sprang vor. „Aber – wieso hast du nichts gesagt?? Ich dachte – was – hast du ohne mich gesucht?!"

„Nein. Er ist mir einfach begegnet", antwortete sie zähneknirschend. Stille trat ein. Inu starrte sie mit Unglauben und Erwartung an, doch sie sprach nicht weiter.

„JA WAS? Wo ist er?! Zeig ihn mir!!" rief er total aus dem Häuschen und kam auf die Beine. Ina machte ein Kopfnicken zu ihrer Seite, an der Kakashi stand.

Inus strahlendes Gesicht wandte sich von ihr zu ihm, zurück und wieder zu ihm.

„EEER?!" rief er langgezogen und deutete fassungslos mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Aber… du und… EEER?!" wiederholte er noch einmal.

„Ja. Ich und eeeeeer", äffte sie ihn nach. „Probleme damit? Wenn ja, setz ich dich auf die Straße",

„Aber… Kakashi wohnt doch schon seit immer in Konoha…" In Inus Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Irgendwas war an der ganzen Sache komisch. „Wieso… sind wir dauernd herumgezogen… wenn… ich…",

„Weil ich ihn nicht sehen wollte",

„WAS ?! Aber du hast die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass wir ihn SUCHEN!"

„Ja, ich wollt dich eben hinhalten. So macht man das mit kleinen Kindern",

„Ich bin SIEBZEHN!"

„Sechzehn",

„Ist doch scheißegal!! Er hat hier die ganze Zeit gewohnt und du hast es GEWUSST!" Sie antwortete nicht, starrte nur mit verbissener Miene zur Seite. „Soll das heißen, dass du mich mein ganzes Leben lang belogen hast??"

„HEY! Jetzt komm' mir ja nicht mit der Drama Queen", unterbrach sie ihn, doch da waren ihm schon die Tränen in die Augen getreten.

„Ich… Es… wah… ICH HASSE DICH!" rief er aus und war mit einem Blitz verschwunden. Ina legte die Stirn in ihre Hand.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass er anstrengend ist?" knurrte sie.

„Ich werde ihm nachgehen", sagte da Kakashi.

„Ja, hol nur ruhig ein bisschen deiner Pflichten nach. Ich mach die nächsten Jährchen erst mal Pause", Demonstrativ ließ sie sich zu Boden fallen und nahm die Schüssel aus Sakuras noch erhobener Hand. Kakashi seufzte und sprang seinem Jungen hinterher.

-

Inu war nicht weit gelaufen. Das Zurückziehen hatte er von seiner Mutter. Instinktiv hatte er sich einen Ort an der Spitze eines Baumes gesucht und saß dort nun mit verschränkten Armen, gebückter Haltung und einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck.

Als Kakashi neben ihm landete, sah er nur kurz auf und meinte schroff: „WAS ?"

„Ich dachte – vielleicht willst du reden", begann Kakashi und beobachtete ihn mit seinen schläfrigen Augen.

„Worüber denn? Dass mein ganzes Leben versaut ist?! Dass ich unter der Fuchtel dieser – dieser FURIE eingehe?? Sie verbietet mir alles, was mir wichtig ist! Das Kämpfen! Freunde! Dich!! Wie kann man nur so – so – SO sein?!" platzte es frustriert aus ihm heraus. Er stierte auf seine vor Wut zitternden Hände.

„Hm… willst du hören, was ich zu sagen habe?" Inu ließ von seinen Gedanken ab, atmete aus und meinte dann mit schmollender Miene: „Ja…"

„Deine Mutter ist ein Mensch. Menschen manchen Fehler. Die einen laufen weg, die anderen lassen ihre Kameraden sterben. Kommt alles vor. Aber es ändert nichts an den Beziehungen an sich",

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Inu argwöhnisch.

„Ich meine damit, dass deine Mutter jederzeit ihr Leben für dich geben würde-", strahlte Kakashi ihn an. „Auch wenn sie nicht immer die richtige Entscheidung für dich aus deiner Sicht trifft",

„Mag sein", Inu knurrte verdrießlich. „Aber das gibt mir mein Leben nicht zurück! Ich will Freunde, ich will ein Zuhause, ich will einen Vater! Und ich will kämpfen!!"

„Wart erst einmal ab. Vielleicht kommt es ja noch so", Kakashis freundliches Gemüt ließ die Wut verrauchen. Er hatte ja recht. Inu dachte an Konoha, an Sakura und Sanosuke. Ja. Was nicht ist, konnte ja noch werden, dachte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Muss ich dich jetzt eigentlich Papa nennen oder so n Kram?" fragte er in seiner alten selbstgefälligen Art.

„Ich glaube… wir verbleiben besser bei meinem Namen",

„Und wirst du jetzt mit meiner Mama zusammen ziehen und ihr zwei werdet… na, du weißt schon-"

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen persönlich?"

„Du bist doch mein Dad. Mit dir muss ich über alles reden können",

„Vielleicht sind diese Vater-Sohn-sachen überbewertet",

„Aber wen soll ich denn sonst fragen, wenn es um Mädchen geschichten geht?" Kakashi grinste breit und schnappte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Na, aus dem hier", Er hielt das Flirtparadies in die Höhe. Sogleich strahlte Inu auf und riss es ihm aus der Hand. „Ich schenk es dir. So… als Ausgleich für all die Geburtstage, die ich verpasst habe",

„AU MANN! Mama wird dich umbringen! – YEAH, endlich habe ich ein eigenes!" rief er und blätterte es sofort durch. Dabei fiel ihm ein Foto heraus. Es war das Bild, das Kakashi und Ina abbildete. Verwundert blickte er es an und erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, als er es in der Hand gehalten hatte. „Mann… eigentlich hätte ich es mir schon damals denken können… aber meine Mum und ein Mann?? Brrr, neeein",

Die zwei sahen glücklich aus, auf dem Foto. Seine Eltern. Ein stolzes Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. Kakashi wollte es ihm aus der Hand fischen, doch er steckte es schnell zurück in das Buch. „HEY! Ich brauch doch ein Lesezeichen!" grinste Inu ihn an und packte das Buch weg.

Kakashi sank zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Bei den Eltern konnte ja nichts Gutes bei dem Jungen heraus kommen.

-

A/N: Wo er recht hat, hat er recht :D Meine Freundin hat jetzt übrigens jemanden gefunden, der mindestens genauso phlegmatisch ist, wie der Herr werte Kakashi


	13. Das Dreamteam des Jahrhunderts

_Disclaimer:_ Haste gewusst? Mishimoto hat sich fast zwei Jahre Pause hergenommen und hat NUR Filme angeschaut. Kein Wunder, dass dann sowas rauskommt. Naruto gehört demzufolge ihm.

_A/N:_ Ende gut alles gut :) Danke für's Lesen. Schön, wenns lustig war und unterhalten hat. Wer was ernsteres, philosophischeres will, kann ja mal in Suzaku reinschauen, wo's erst um Itachi und dann um Sasuke geht. Macht's gut!

* * *

**13. Kapitel____Die schlimmsten Egozentriker bilden wieder das Dreamteam des Jahrhunderts**

Ina kam rechtzeitig zu Tsunade zurück. Durch ihre Technik, einer Menge Chakra und der Hilfe der Rosie Krupalijus schaffte sie es, den Virus aus Tsunades Körper zu ziehen. Der Eingriff war schwer gewesen und Tsunade wachte erst am nächsten Morgen auf.

Ina kam sie kurz darauf besuchen. „Morgen", murmelte sie und stellte sich an das Krankenbett. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Gut… ausgesprochen gut", antwortete Tsunade. „Ich schätze, Sie sind hier, um ihre Belohnung zu bekommen. Meine Sekretärin wird sich darum kümmern",

„Danke – ich… ich würde auch gerne jetzt schon meinen Gefallen einlösen", Tsunade sah verwundert zu ihr hoch, während Ina gedankenverloren ins Leere stierte.

„Ich werde hier in Konoha bleiben. Mit meinem Sohn. Ich habe ihn die letzten Jahre selbst trainiert, aber jetzt will ich, dass er an diese Schule kommt. Er soll Ninja werden", Man sah ihr an, dass ihr die Entscheidung nicht leicht fiel. Am liebsten hätte sie Inu noch ein paar Jahre mehr von Krieg und Todschlag ferngehalten. Aber vielleicht war das sein Weg.

„Er ist hier herzlich willkommen", meinte Tsunade mit einem geschwächten Lächeln, das trotzdem nicht an ihrer üblichen Würde einbüßte.

„Und ich will eine Wohnung hier. Ich werde sie bezahlen, aber auf die Schnelle finde ich bestimmt nichts",

„Auch dafür werde ich sorgen. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Hm…" Ein kleines Grinsen glitt über Inas Lippen. „Ich überlege noch an etwas. Aber vielleicht komme ich später darauf zurück – bis dahin… gute Besserung", So schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch schon wieder gegangen. Tsunade ließ sich zurück in ihr weiches Polster fallen. Und sie hatte schon mit den unmöglichsten Gefallen der Welt gerechnet – vielleicht war diese Ina doch nicht so übel, wie sie sich gab.

-

„WAS ?" rief Inu laut, als er in die Klasse sah. „Ich bin zusammen mit diesen KRÖTEN??" Ina verdrehte die Augen und stieß ihn hinein.

„Da gibt's nicht zu meckern. Das ist genau dein Niveau hier, du Spatzenhirn",

„Die sind fast zehn Jahre jünger als ich!!"

„Oh – hallo, Ina. Lange nicht gesehen", Iruka trat zu ihnen. „Hab schon viel gehört. Du hast unsere Hokage gerettet?"

„Die paar Jährchen sind auch schon egal. Irgendwann wird sie ja doch abkratzen", erwiderte Ina nüchtern. Iruka lächelte verschmitzt, sein Blick fiel auf Inu, der in seiner verdrießlich, schmollenden Pose dastand.

„Und das ist-"

„Mein Sohn", antwortete sie.

„Also war es doch kein Witz…" murmelte Iruka und kratzte sich den Hinterkopf. „Du hast einen Sohn. Von…"

„Kakashi", nickte sie mit Grabensmiene. „Irgendein Kommentar und es setzt was",

„Nein, nein. Ich hab ja immer gewusst, dass ihr eine gewisse – äh, Connection habt", lachte Iruka mit erhobenen Händen. „Na da bin ich ja froh, dass ich… Kakashis Sohn bei mir habe. Wie heißt du denn?"

„Inu! Und wehe du behandelst mich wie einen von diesen Vollspasten!" blaffte Inu.

„Oh, ich seh schon. Ganz die Mutter, ähehe", Er verkniff sich ein resigniertes Seufzen.

„Inu!" erklang da eine andere Stimme. Die Beteiligten drehten sich herum. Sanosuke kam eben auf sie zugerannt, seinen Vater im Schlepptau.

„Das ist doch…" Iruka war zu fassungslos. „Sasuke Uchiha?"

„Guten Morgen, Sensei", verneigte sich Sasuke. „Ich bringe meinen Sohn – Sanosuke",

„Sohn…?" Benommen blinzelnd blickte Iruka zu dem Jungen, der eben Inu anstrahlte: „Und ich dachte schon, ich wäre alleine hier! Aber jetzt bist du da!" Mit Sanosukes Auftreten, hatte sich auch Inus Attitüde verändert. Auf einmal war er wieder lebendig und voller Begeisterung: „Wir zeigen's den Primaten da drinnen! In Null koma Nichts sind wir Jounins, pah!!" Fröhlich quatschend gingen die beiden in den Raum hinein. Ina schüttelte den Kopf über Inus Verwandlung. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich in ihre Mundwinkel. Hatte er letzendlich doch einen Gleichgesinnten getroffen. Vielleicht war das ja der Beginn der Freundschaft, die er sich immer so gewünscht hatte.

Sie wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab und verließ die Schule. Es gab noch eine Sache, die sie bei Tsunade zu besprechen hatte. Und danach ging es zu jemanden weiter, den sie schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Sie fand ihn auf einem Dach sitzend, die Nase in ein Buch vergraben.

„Wir müssen noch eine Sache klären", begrüßte sie ihn ohne Einleitung. Verwundert sah er auf. Als er sie erkannte, hellten sich seine Züge auf.

„Und was wäre das?" fragte er und strahlte sein ruhiges Lächeln.

„Wenn ICH meinem Sohn etwas verbiete, heißt das NICHT, dass du es ihm automatisch erlaubst. Kapiert? Damit ist auch dein verdammtes Buch gemeint", Sie versuchte eine bitterböse Miene zu bewahren, aber sein Lächeln war einfach zu gewinnend.

„Ich hab ja keine Ahnung, was er alles darf und was nicht", meinte er achselzuckend.

„Dann werd ich dich mal einweihen. Wir werden jetzt sowieso erst mal viel Zeit miteinander verbringen",

„Ach so?"

„Yep", Sie grinste schelmisch und zog eine Schriftrolle hervor, ließ sie vor seiner Nase herab. Verwundert las er die Schriftzeichen ab. „Richtig, mein Lieber. Das ist eine Mission – UNSERE Mission. Wenn ich richtig liege, die erste seit siebzehn Jahren",

Kakashi sah zu ihr hoch, sah ihr lange in die Augen, bis er den Kopf schüttelte und wieder nur grinsen konnte. Sie war wirklich eine Nummer für sich.

„Na gut – dann… wann geht's los?" Er erhob sich, überragte sie um einen halben Kopf. Sie grinsten sich bedeutungsvoll zu.

„Jetzt sofort? Inu wird bei den Uchihas unterkommen. Wir sind frei wie die Vögel – ach und übrigens", Sie sprang vom Dach. „Ich bin schon wirklich gespannt, wie du dich verändert hast. Wenn du mich wieder in diese Lage bringst: Mein Leben für deins – lass ich dich diesmal verrecken, nur damit du's weißt!"

„Wär mir auch lieber so", antwortete er und ging neben ihr her, amüsiert wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Auch wenn ich dir garantiere, dass es nicht so weit kommen wird",

„Jaja – Groß labern hast du ja schon immer können", wedelte sie mit der Hand. Er grinste verschmitzt - Eigentlich hatte er das auch schon seit langem abgelegt.

Sie gingen auf den Waldrand zu. Er mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, sie sich streckend, mit den Händen an den Hüften.

„Sieht so aus, als würden die schlimmsten Egozentriker wieder das Dreamteam des Jahrhunderts bilden**", **grinste sie breit.

„Ina?"

„Ja?"

„Tu mir nur einen Gefallen – und lauf nicht gleich wieder weg, wenn etwas ist",

„Die Frage wird sich erst stellen",

„Wann…?",

„Na, noch bin ich nicht wieder schwanger",

„…"

THE FIN (?)


End file.
